maka don't leave
by koolkat19
Summary: kami has returned to take maka to LA for some mother daughter bonding where she meets a super hot guy.soul is not doing so well without maka around but when he finds out she has a boyfriend he loses it.kami has a new husband but hasnt told maka yet, but the most disturbing part is that her step son is,MAKAS BOYFRIEND!will our favourite weapon mister pair come through?read and revie
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hey this is my second attempt at a fanfic (cause I felt it did not say everything I wanted to in my last one and this is basically the same thing but I took my reviewers advice and there is more detail in this one and a bit less confusing, ENJOY ^.^ **

**~NORMAL POV~**

It was a normal morning in death city, and as usual maka was up early making breakfast while soul was fast asleep and the sun was laughing like it always does. Blair woke up and mewed because maka accidentally dropped a pan next to her head."oh I'm sorry Blair, I didn't see you there." Apologized maka. "Oh it's okay, say maka how come you are so cheery today?" yawned Blair. "I just have that feeling it's going to be a great day today." Maka replied with a smile. After she was done making breakfast maka asked Blair to go wake up soul, Blair happily agreed and left. Maka put the bacon and pancakes on two plates, adding ¾ of the bacon to soul's plate and split the rest with Blair and herself.

That's when she heard "AGHHHH YOU STUPID CAT GET OFF MEEEEEE!" from soul's room. She ran into his room and found Blair in her usual slutty attire on top of soul. "MAAKKAAAAA, GET _**THIS **_OFF ME" Blair frowned "but soul maka asked me to wake you up." Soul glares at maka "well I didn't know she was going to do _**THAT."**_ Soul rolls his eyes "its Blair were talking about maka what did you think she was going to do? Gosh you are so stupid sometimes" maka blushes "I see… sorry" she turns to leave and when she was half way out the door she added "oh and breakfast is ready."

Soul felt guilty about calling maka stupid seeing she made his favorite breakfast. It did not bother maka that soul called her stupid, she honestly could not care less because compared to him she was** way** smarter. Maka ate standing up over the countertop reading the mail. There was a letter that caught her eye, the envelope was small and written in neat handwriting was her name. She opened it and the letter read:

_Dearest maka,_

_It has been so long since I have seen you, I am currently in Canada and I thought it would be nice if I stopped by and took my lovely daughter to Los Angeles for some quality mother daughter time. The plane leaves at 7pm and please have your things packed and ready to go. After I arrive lets go shopping for some new outfits to wear in LA. I will arrive at your house at about 1 o clock; I can't wait to see you._

_Lots of love,_

_MOM 0X0X0_

**~SOUL POV~**

I could tell something was wrong with maka when she read that letter, her hands were trembling and her face was getting red. It was not from embarrassment but from excitement. "Maka?" she looks up from her letter. "What?" I study her face; she was shocked but happy at the same time. "What does the letter say?" she hesitates to tell me, at her mouth is open but no words come out, finally she simply hands him the letter. I read it and I realize why she was so shocked, maka has not seen her mother in two years and does not trust her fully let alone stay with her for a week.

I look up, she was avoiding my gaze. "She is coming today isn't she?" I finally manage to say, Maka nods. I look at the clock and I read 12am. "Maka you do know you only have about an hour to pack right?" I turn around and she is already gone into her room. I am not sure what to feel right now, I mean there are a lot of guys in LA, a part of me is saying 'be jealous soul' but another part says 'you are home alone for a week throw a party of something'. I ignore my feelings and try to clean the apartment a bit so Maka's mom won't think we live in a dump. The door bell rings, gosh it's been an hour already? Well I better let maka get the door and I'm just going to head to the bathroom to clean myself up.

**Well guys? How was it, hopefully better then my last attempt. REVIEW REIVIEW RIEVEW TO BE CONTINUED ! GONNA UPDATE SOON ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hey guys im trying to update more often and apply the tips my reviewers gave me sooooooo heres chapter 2 ^.^**

**~maka pov~**

Aghhhhh I can't think straight! For the past hour I have been throwing clothes left and right around my room trying to pack before mom gets here. Let's see if I'm spending a week in LA then I need some cute sun dresses….*5min later* I DON'T HAVE ANY CUTE SUN DRESSES T.T. Pull yourself together maka! Mom can't see you like this, you're strong, and you can always buy some cute sun dresses in LA.

**~AN HOUR LATER~**

There I'm all packed, now I just have to clean the apartment and-DINGDONG. OH CRAP! THIS IS A DISASTER! I run to the door and stop to look at myself in the mirror, just to make sure I don't look like crap.(which I did but ignored it anyway) I opened the door and saw her "MOM!." I pulled her into a big hug and she returned it. "Oh maka your so grown up!." I grin "come in, we have a lot of catching up to do." She walks in pulling her suit case behind her and looks around, and I look around too. Everything was spotless and neat, I stare at it with my mouth hanging open, and hour earlier it was a mess. Soul comes out of his room. "Hi Mrs. Albarn." He flashes her big toothy grin. "Hello soul, nice to meet you." They shake hands and we all around the coffee table. *RING**RING* "oh that must be my phone." Mom glances at her IPhone 4S and says, "I'm going to have to take this one, and with that she walked out to the balcony, her heels clicking behind her. I turn to look at soul "thanks." I said smiling, soul looked confused. "Eh? For what?" I knew he was trying not to show he knew what I was talking about. "for cleaning the apartment before mom arrived." He grinned and said "no problem." "I'm so sorry maka but was going to have to leave early to catch the flight so," she looks at her diamond encrusted Rolex. "you have two hours to get ready." She smiled while my mouth was hanging open. "two hours?" I asked "yep two hours, so you might want to go get ready." I run to my room and run back to the living room. "wait how are you going to just sit here for two hours?" mom looks at me and smiles "oh don't worry maka I'll manage." And with that she pulls out her Mac book out of her personalized coach handbag. I shake my head and walk back to my room, mom was all about brands, when I little she used to dress me in Louis Vuitton clothes. I look around my closet for something comfortable to wear on the plane ride, and yet fashionable enough to make me look sophisticated to show my mom I'm not a kid anymore. I select a pair of dark blue denim jeans that fit my perfectly and a orange hoddie to go on top. Usually this would not be my regular ensemble but when I last went shopping with Liz, patty and tsubaki they all complimented me on how I looked in this hoddie. Liz even said it brings out my eyes. I grab my baggage and head out of my room.

~normal pov~

Maka enters the living room she looks around and she sees her mom having a conference call on her Mac and soul playing video games. Kami looks up from her Mac and looks over Maka's outfit. "love the hoddie dear it brings out your eyes." She complimented. Maka blushes and her blush deepens when souls looks over his shoulder to look her over. "You know she's not wrong" he agrees. At this point she is red as a tomatoes, soul goes back to his video game and acts as if he did not see it even though he totally did and blushes as well. Maka could not see soul blushing but Kami did (mostly because his red neck was a dead giveaway) she smiles to herself and thinks 'those two would be perfect together; I'll ask maka about it on the plane.' Kami is the first one the break the awkward silence. "Well maka we better be off to the airport so we can have lunch before the flight." She turns to soul "soul would you like to join us for lunch?" soul looks a bit confused as to what he is to do. "Uh…" he looks at maka, she smiles and nods. "Sure I would love to come."

~at the airport after lunch at a red lobster in one of the airport terminals~

"Well maka the gate closes in 5 minutes I'm just going to the washroom." Before she leaves she winks at maka, as a signal to say her goodbye to soul in private. Maka blushes and soul pretends to not see Kami wink, but when he deciphers what she means he is blushing too. "well uh…bye maka" he says awkwardly. "Umm bye soul." *awkward silence* "don't throw any parties when I'm gone or invite black star over…goodness knows how long it took me to clean the mess up." They both awkwardly chuckle. Soul senses that Kami could come out the washroom any minute and pulls maka in for a big bear hug. "you better call everyday and take a bunch of pictures and send postcards."Maka laughs "I will." They both stay there for a second longer and pull away, and at that moment Kami emerges from the washroom. "Well I guess this is goodbye soul." Kami shakes hands with soul. "see you in a week soul." Maka smiles, her smile was sad but trying to be cheerful at the same time, Soul grins. "Bye." And with that maka and Kami turn to leave and maka turns around to see one more glance of soul and he was still standing there smiling and waving.

**So how is it guys? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It took me a bit longer to write this one but hopefully I'll write the next one faster ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helooo to the wonderful world of soul eater fanfics lovers! I'm really sorry cuz I haven't been updating as often as I would like to =.=" thank school for that but I'll update more often over the summer k? cool beans ^.^ I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER (LOL I kinda forgot to mention that in my previous 2 chapters)**

**CHAPTER 3**

**MAKA POV**

"Ticket ma'am?" asked the old lady in front of us. "yes." Replied mom handing her two tickets, "first class huh?" she said eyeing mom from head to toe, mom was of course wearing a Ralph Lauren business suit. "Well enjoy." We entered the aircraft and instantly I lay eyes on an eye catching velvet curtain separating the section it cover from the rest of the air craft. An airhostess pulled a golden rope handing beside it and exposed what luxury awaited us behind it. I saw two black luxurious seats in the middle in front of a flat screen TV next to a mini kitchen, shower, and Jacuzzi. "wow." Was all I could muster, mom was mumbling to herself. "They forgot the heated face towels, oh well." I plopped into the left luxury chair and relaxed my muscles; I cleared my mind of all tension and thoughts when there was this buzzing noise, my eyes popped open. "What is that noise?" I asked mom and she replied angrily "ugh this airlines cannot do anything right!" she pressed a red button multiple times and appered a airhostess. "Yes ma'am?" she asked sweetly. "This chair is so noisy! Fix it." She demanded, the airhostess looked confused. "Uh right away ma'am" and left. I look over the various touch screen controls and selected the type of massage I wanted and a bunch of other unnecessary stuff like soothing oils and vibration rhythm. I notice a weird button on the remote, it was shaped like a rectangle with circles inside it I pressed it and nothing happened. Disappointed I looked up and the wall was gone and I saw a swarm of fluffy clouds and gasped in awe. Mom looks up and looks confused, "why are you so surprised? Didn't you know the wall can be removed to show the window?" she asks. "I didn't feel the take off at all." I said, I guess I was too busy trying to find out how to use the massage chair. "Why don't you look through the first class manual? It explains all the features and functions of the room." She said and went back to her Mac book. I look around the room and sitting on top of a mahogany podium was a large book as thick as the ones I read. I open the book and soon enough I find out there is wifi in here and a on craft shopping opportunities. I call the air hostess and ask her about the shopping thing and she smiles and walks over to one of the many cabinets and opens it and there was a key hole and she pulls out a key. She opens the panel and presses some buttons and the cabinets (all of them; which is like 10) flip over and the area is automatically transformed into one of those display shelves and she walks behind it and says "welcome to the on craft one of a kind shopping experience, what are you interested in toady?" I stare at the merchandise and there was everything ranging from crystal stationary to golf clubs. I selected a few vinyl records for soul (they were REALLY expensive) a pair of giraffe earrings for patty, Swarovski crystal studded headphones for Liz, a gorgeous dress for tsubaki, a symmetrical Rolex for kid, a basket ball with stars all over it for black star and some cute sun dresses and a pair of gloves for myself. The grand total was… A LOT, but thankfully mom offered to pay for it. We exited the air craft and I thought to myself. "I wonder what soul is doing." and then I thought "who cares?" "YOU DO!" "so?" "you should call him and check how things are going!" "Fine…" "MAKA!" mom yells. "Eh?" I look her way. "you zoned out honey, are you feeling okay?" she asked with a concerned tone. "I'm fine mom; I just need to make a phone call." "To who?" "Umm someone back home." "oh." She said winking again, god why does she keep doing that? She hands me her iphone 4s to use and heads towards the restroom winking before she leaves again. I dial the number and hold my breath while the phone rings.

**Heyyyy so sorry about the whole lack of updating thing. Ill try harder next time k? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank u guys so much for reviewing and adding this story to your story alert; it really means a lot. Any way so to recap maka and Kami leave the aircraft and maka is making a phone call to soul.**

**~CHAPTER 3~**

**(SOUL POV)**

It has been 4 hours and 10 minutes since maka left,I glance back when I was asking myself if I was happy or sad she was leaving. Well, my final decision is I am neither, I am DEVASTATED. *DING DONG* the door bell snaps me out of it. I shuffle to the door and open it, standing there was Blair looking cheerful and carefree, unlike myself. "Hi soul, Where is maka? I bought some groceries for her." I look at the paper bag she was holding, there was fish sticking out of it. "Maka's mom came here to take her to LA for some mother daughter time." Blair's facial expression changes from cheerful to unhappy and surprisingly busts out laughing. "Eh?" I question but the cat woman continues to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" I demand, my temper rising, but she was still laughing. "you-don't-get-it-do-you?" she gasped between bursts or giggles. "DAMN IT BLAIR WHAT DO I NOT GET?" by this time she was reduced to a heap on the floor in the corridor. She opens her mouth to say something but stops when my phone rings. I grab it, about to hang up on whoever it was when he saw it was maka, her caller ID was a picture he took of her reading a book with her back against a bookshelf not noticing him taking a picture, she was concentrating on her book so hard it made him smile. He was still day dreaming when Blair exclaims "SOUL WHO IS IT?" "It's maka." I say grinning and pick up while Blair was once again laughing walking into the kitchen. "Hello?" "Hey soul" "hey maka" "just calling check on how you're doing." "I'm fine maka, how is LA?" "It's nice, but really hot though." *soul chuckles* Blair comes in and asks "hey soul can I talk to maka?" "No" "whyyyy" "because I said so." "That's not fair" she pouts "Soul give the phone to Blair." Maka chimes in *soul sighs* "fine" and hands the phone to Blair, who runs into the other room so soul cannot hear. "Hi maka" "hello Blair" "hey maka, soul is absolutely devastated you are gone, all he has done is sit around and sulk." "…." "BLAIR!" "Uh oh, um I got to go now maka, bye have fun in LA ." "BLAIR YOU IDIOT" "what? It is true." "BALIR" "ha-ha you are just embarrassed to confess your undying love to maka" "BLAIR!" "YOU ARENT DENYING IT!" "SHUTUP" "HEAR THAT MAKA?" I stop right there in my tracks "maka can hear this?" "Yes you idiot I haven't hung up yet" "BLAIR!" *Blair screams* "QUIT THROWING STUFF AT MEEE!- MAKA SOUL LOVES YOU BYEEE"

~NORMAL POV~

Maka did not say anything the entire time from the time after she said hi to Blair till she hung-up. Kami comes out and runs towards maka franticly. "MAKA! WHAT HAPPENED?" "UM- NOTHING" "Maka dear you are red as a fire truck." "Um I'm fine mom." Kami looks her over and sighs. "Ok let's go now the hotel awaits us."

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I love how soul is not denying him liking maka**

**SOUL: HEY!**

**ME: but I never said she never felt the same way**

**MAKA…**

**MAKA: MAKA-CHOP**

**ME: *DODGES THE BOOK AND PUSHES SOUL INFRONT INSTEAD***

**SOUL: AGHHHHHH**

**MAKA: OH NOES!IM SO SORRY!**

**ME AND BLAIR: **

**SOUL AND MAKA: *PISSED OFF LOOK***

**DEATH THE KID: KOOLKAT19 DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**ME: wait when did Blair and kid get here?**

**EVERYONE: shrugs**

**PATTY: *BURSTS THOUGH THE DOOR* AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH**

**ME: THIS IS GETTING WAYYY RANDOM, TILL NEXT TIME BYEEE**

**LORD DEATH: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**MAKA: OK EVERYONE WHO DOES NOT LIVE HERE GET OUT!**

**BLACK STAR: *CRASHES THROUGH THE WINDOW***

**TSUBAKI: *SIGH* I will help you clean up maka**

**MAKA: thanks tsubaki**

**ME: ugh this has gone on too long byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	5. Chapter 5

HEYY GUY SO SORRY I HAVNT BEEN UPDATING! My mom took my laptop charger :P it sucks! Any who I wanna thank my AWEOSME BFFs for somewhat helping me with this chapter 1) Michelle- for helping my write the first chapter on the last day of school in the gym with nothing to do ( she has A HUGE knowledge of branded stuff so that's her contribution) 2) Nella for giving me a wake up call and getting me off my butt to write the next chapter ^.^ and being such a grammar nazi! Anndd thanks to my AWEOSME reviewers! IM DOING THIS FOR YOU! Well not really... But I CaN! K? Cool beans ( LMfAO Nella!) now I bet you Guys are dying to read the next chapter do without further a due I present... CHAPTER 5!

Maka don't leave chapter 5  
~Maka's POV~

Turns out we arrived at a specially large Starbucks in LAX, we walked in and a burst of fresh ground coffee filled our nostrils. I inhaled deeply and enjoyed the classiness of the cafe. We sat down at a brown cafe table. " I'll have a large mocha with extra caramel and whipped cream" Mom waves over the waiter, and gives him our order. She nonchalantly pulls out and iPad out of her Prada Fairy bag and begins typing an email. I bring out a fat book and begin reading.

~Soul's POV~

I am back on the couch, sulking when the doorbell rings. I don't budge and let Blair get it. She answers the door and there is some shuffling. I was curious to what was happening out there and forced myself to get up and move. Blair wasn't at the front door and the door was half open I pressed my ear to the door and listened. I could hear Blackstar whispering... Wait, Blackstar whispering?  
Black star: So you really did that?  
Blair: Yup, he completely lost it- the best part was he didn't deny any of it  
Blackstar: AHAHAHAHA A MANLY GOD SUCH AS MYSELF WOULD NOT BE SO FREAKING STUPID! OF COURSE I AM THE ONE TO SURPASS THE GO-  
*muffle* *muffle*  
Blair: Blackstar, you idiot! Soul is inside!  
Blackstar: oh... Well how about we get started discussing "THE PLAN"  
Blair: eh? Why are you talking like... All weird? Are you trying to tell me something in code?  
*silence*  
Blair: ohh I get it...  
The door knob turns and I run back to the couch, Blair walks in. "Hey, who was it?" Blair pauses and says " Um, no one... I'm going to Chupa Cabras, okay? See you later." and then she retreats to her room. After she leaves I open the door to her room and in the trash can was a crumpled piece of paper, I pick it up and read it. In Blackstars horrible handwriting was:  
Blair, Soul is behind that door listening to us. Meet me at Kid's house, don't tell Soul about the "OPERATION" and throw this away after you are done reading. I will text you the further steps in the plan. NOW GO BACK IN AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR AWESOME GOD's GODLY PRESENCE AT YOUR UNWORTHY APARTMENT.

I quit reading after that because it was 3 paragraphs about Blackstar.  
Blair comes back in to retrieve her cell phone, she pauses seeing me with the note in my hand. We both reach for the phone, she gets there first with her cat reflexes but I catch up and we were on the floor wrestling. She transforms into one of her slutty outfits which immediately triggers my nosebleed. She sticks the phone in her mouth and transforms into a cat and runs for it. "DAMMIT BLAIR!" I clean the blood stain off the carpet, and look up. Blair shared a room with Maka and looking around her room made me so depressed. Her bookshelf was waiting patiently waiting for her to return and stick her nose in them, not to mention Maka chopping him every now and then. He ran his hands through his hair, almost missing the large crater in his cranium. Then there was Maka's photo wall, a wall entirely devoted to her pictures of their friends. There were a couple of them, one caught his eye. It was taken not too long ago, Maka was smiling and he was looking at her. It looked as if he was staring at her, but when Blackstar questioned him he replied that he spun his head around for a split second because he thought he saw a Kishin. Lame excuse right? But the truth was, he was actually staring at Maka, he sighed missing the annoying nagging, death glares, her green ey-  
*RING* *RING*  
It was Maka texting me!

Hey Soul, just wanted to check on how you're doing...

I replied with

Yeah, I'm good, Blair is driving me crazy though.

She replied

I see...

Oh no! Now she thinks Blair is "doing" stuff with me! AGHHHH I NEED TO COUNTER IT!

Yeah, all she cooks is fish! Your cooking is the BEST

Ha, I complimented her AND defused a time bomb, I'm so cool!

Really, Soul? Because I remember you telling Blackstar how my cooking tasted like rubber compared to Tsubaki's...

DAMMIT! She remembered! I was thinking for a few minutes when she replied.

Well, since you're so busy eating fish with Blair and talking about me with Blackstar behind my back, I guess I'll text you later, coffee is here."

DAMN, I blew it!

~ Maka's POV~

Ughhh, as If I thought he liked me! I set some time aside to text him and he insults me! And who knows what he is doing with Blair! UGHHH, DON'T GET ANY THOUGHTS NOW, MAKA! I cooled down sipping my caramel mocha. "Stop thinking about soul for some time Maka, relax a bit, we have to leave for the 5-star hotel now." I thought to myself. And with that I indulged into my coffee trying to wash away all the stress.

**Well, how was it? Reviews will be very appreciated. Any who please keep a look out for the new blackstarxtsubaki story I'm putting out in honor of Nella's birthday (your welcome nella) which I will be posting next weekend if I get it done on time. **

**BLACKSTAR: YAHOOOO A STORY IN MY HONOR!**

**ME: *FACEPALM* not in YOUR honor, in Nella's honor**

**NELLA: YEA! IN MY HONOR!**

**BLACKSTAR: BUT IM GOING TO BE THE STAR!**

**ME: actually blackstar you AND tsubaki will be the stars**

**BLACKSTAR: BUT I WILL BE THE BIGGEST STAR AND WILL SURPASS THE GODS AND ALL YOU UNWORTHY MORTAL WILL BASK IN MY GLORY NOW BOW DOWN TO ME-**

**MAKA: MAKACHOP!'**

**NELLA, MAKA,ME: HAHAHAHAHA**

**TSUBAKI: I'm very sorry!**

**BLACKSTAR: uhhhhh**

***kid patty and liz walk in***

**KID: hello everyone, how is it going? Any good news?**

**MAKA: well KoolKat19 is putting up a new blackstarxtsubaki story!**

**NELLA: IN MY HONOR!**

**KID: well congratulations- uh why is black star on the floor? **

**SOUL: he pissed off maka**

**LIZ: hey why don't you do any stories about us?**

**ME: WELL I guess I can work on a one shot after the one in Nella's honor**

**NELLA: wait a sec, so who is gonna pair up?**

**KID,LIZ,PATTY: EH?**

**NELLA: well we need some romance!**

**ME: DARN RIGHT! Well you guys figure that out and tell me who has some chemistry with who and I'll start writing it**

**LIZ, PATTY: I GET KID!**

**KID: UHHH**

**MAKA: LIZXKID**

**TSUBAKI: PATTYXKID**

**BLACKSTAR: PLEASE! EVERYONE KNOWS ITS GOING TO BE EVERYONEXBLACKSTAR!**

***EVERYONE SWEATDROPS***

***EVERYONE CONTINUES TO ARGUE***

**ME: WAAIITT! What if we ask the reviewers to choose the pairs for the KIDXPATTYXLIZ story thing!**

**NELLA: GREAT IDEA!**

***EVERYONE AGREES***

**MAKA: KoolKat19 does not own soul eater**

**BLACKSTAR: HOW CAN AYONE OWN ME, I MEAN I AM THE MAN TO SURPASS THE GODS! *JUMPS ONTO COFFEE TABLE***

**MAKA: MAKACHOP!**

**ME: REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND CHOOSE WHICH PAIRING FOR THE NEW KIDXLIZXPATTY STORY! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS, now before I present chapter 6, I need to set some things straight. Well, as some of you may have noticed my spacing, layout, format or whatever you call it isn't very good, is it? Well, that's because as some of you remember I mentioned how my mom took my laptop charger, so I have been tracking my stories and reviews and also trying to update with my iPod. Now, I got this review stating how this person had a hard time reading my story due to my format, I apologize and please let me explain. My iPod had a different format and when I uploaded it looked fine and now that I have my laptop charger back I realized how difficult it is to read it. (You could have asked nicer though) Anyway, my inspiration for this chapter was *drum roll please* A POTATO! Yes, my wonderful reader, a potato. I was cleaning out the pantry when the potato sack ripped and a potato fell on my head. Then I had this great idea to NOT make a Blackstar x Tsubaki separate one shot-**

**BLACKSTAR: AWWW**

**But- wait for it- a BLACKSTAR X TSUBAKI CHAPTER!**

**Ok, some of you might not get it, allow me to explain, when the potato fell on my head I realized that I could incorporate Blackstar x Tsukbaki in the current plot, and it works out perfectly! *mischievous grin and maniacal laughing* and by the way this chapter is dedicated to NELLA! OTHERWISE KNOWN AS ONE OF MY BBFLS IN HONOR OF HER BIRTHDAY! Happy Early Birthday NELLA! (Not revealing her age though….you never know, there are some creepy people out there) and without further ado, CHAPTER 6!**

~MAKA POV~

" .GOD" I exclaimed. "Do you like it?" asks Mom, I nod my head furiously. Our hotel room was absolutely gorgeous; there were two king -sized water beds facing a huge aquarium, acting like a wall. The furniture was transparent but looked playful and sophisticated at the same time. The whole room had an ocean theme, from the toilet (the seat had some starfish, probably including plastic shells inside) to the shower caps ( which also had starfish patterns and a beach-like theme).

"Where would you like the bags to be placed?" I jumped a little when I heard the bellboy talk, well it was because I didn't notice him until then. "On the sofa" Replied my mom, I try to get a good look at the guy, but with all the bags he was carrying it was hard to. "Maka dear, there is a great shopping mall two miles from here and from there we can go to this classy restaurant for dinner." She says not looking up from her iPhone 4S. "Um, sure mom" I reply.

"Anything else, ma'am?" asks the unnamed bell boy. "No, you may go." Mom says dismissing him with a tip. I almost fainted; he was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Shaggy blonde hair which hung above his Caribbean blue eyes that were so piercing and sharp, his skin was tan and his jaw was rugged. His look practically screamed 'surfer dude' but yet also said 'I'm polite and good looking', he was perfect, Liz would be drooling. He looks at me and flashes me a grin, I return the kind gesture and turn 10 different shades of red. He bends down and picks up a book that I dropped while I was mentally drooling. He examines the cover, "You like Shakespeare too?" it took me some time to process what he said, but I managed to stutter out "Uh, yea"he flashes me another grin "Cool, me too, I'm in the middle of (insert a Shakespeare book)" I just mentally exploded, hot AND likes sophisticated reading? This guy is too good to be true."It's really good what part are you at?" ***now everyone imagines they are talking about Shakespeare and quoting it and stuff* **

Maka: Wow, I LOVE that part!

Unnamed Hot Guy: Oh, when he goes to her house and-

Maka**: **Steals the necklace!

Both: *erupt into laughter*

Kami: *silently smiles to herself*

Unnamed Hot Guy: Hey, do you want to come to a party tonight?

Maka: Sure!

Unnamed Hot Guy: It starts at eight, there is gonna be music, snacks, and I know a lot of people who like Shakespeare there.

Maka: Sign me up!

Unnamed Hot Guy: *chuckles* And don't worry, there isn't going to be any drinking or anything, I think you're going to like this group the party, it's on the rooftop by the way.

Maka: Great, I guess I'll be looking forward to it

Unnamed Hot Guy: Me too

Maka: Wait, I didn't catch your name!

Unnamed Hot Guy: Byron, and you? (**This name was contributed by Nella)**

Maka: Maka

Byron: Pretty name

Maka: You too- I mean- dang it..

Byron: Haha thanks, I appreciate it

Maka: …

Byron: Oh crap, I'm late, nice meeting you Maka, see you at the party, bye!

Maka: …..

After just standing there for what seems forever I ran and jumped into the bed, scaring the crap out of Mom."AGHH" "Hehehe, sorry Mom." I roll off clutching a pillow to my chest," I'm just so excited right now."

Mom: So…..

Maka: *grins like an idiot*

Mom: We're going to have to buy an outfit for you to wear tonight aren't we?

Maka: *throws her arms around Kami* Ohhh, thank you Mom!

Mom: But honey, don't you have something going on with Soul?

Maka: Eh?

Mom: I saw you two and I have no doubt he likes you

Maka: Yeah, I thought so too, *hangs head* but I think he's got something going on with Blair…

Mom: Is that so?

Maka: *does not look up* Yeah….

Mom: Well, we can't mope around when we have an outfit to find!

Maka: *looks up, smiling* Thanks Mom

~TIME SKIP~ FAST FORWARD TO THE MALL WHEN THEY FIND THE PERFECT OUTFIT

"Absolutely gorgeous!" exclaims Mom, I walked out wearing a white lace overlay swing dress, tribal eagle necklace, butterfly trio earrings,Faceted Bead Bracelet, twisted leaf ring, suede ruffled wristlet, rosette trio in my hair, and patent peep toe wedges strapped to my feet, all from Forever 21. I looked absolutely gorgeous; after we paid we had a celebratory dinner at (insert expensive restaurant here).

While we were eating my mom and I talked for a bit.

Mom: So, Maka are you sure you don't like Soul?

Me: Eh, maybe a little…

Mom: You two have great chemistry together

Me: But he is so clueless!

Mom: Honey, I think you are the one who is clueless around here…

Me: What do you mean?

Mom: Well… you are getting close to Byron….

Me: I barely know him... he is just a friend…

Mom: I know dear, I'm happy for you either way

Me: Thanks Mom

I pull out my phone and text Tsubaki, Liz and Patty about Byron immediately; I also send some pictures that I took when he left (when he wasn't looking of course)

~SOUL POV~

This is so weird, there is a duck running around in the apartment, I'm not sure when it got here but it's tearing Maka's room apart.

It jumps on her bed and then attacks her photo wall grabbing the photo of me staring at her and runs out of the apartment. I chase after the duck, because, well…I really like it…. End of story. I chase it down the stairs and down the street, around the corner, into a dark store. The door behind me closes and the lights turn on. SURPIRISE! I'm my head I was like "HOLY CRRRAAPPP" and on the outside I was "WHATTHEFREAK?" the whole gang was there and the whole bill- soda, ballons (shaped like giraffes) streamers, and stuff you find at a party.

Blackstar jumps down from the table and pats my back.

Me: What just happened?

Blackstar: We just tricked you into running to your own surprise party

Me: Surprise party?

Blair: Yeah, Soul you seemed so upset with Maka gone and everything so we decided to cheer you up a bit

Me: What makes you think I'm upset?

*everyone stares at me*

Me: Okay, so I'm a bit upset

Blackstar: Dude, I bet you cry into your pillow every night holding her picture like her dad or something

'CRAP HOW DID HE KNOW?'

Me: Ha, what makes you think that? That would be so uncool.

Blackstar: Dude, I tried knocking on your door last night and no one answered so I let myself in anMMMMHHHHH-

Me:OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH BLACKSTAR!

~EVERYONE HAS A GREAT TIME AT THE PARTY AND SOUL FEELS BETTER~

~NOW BEFORE THE PARTY STARTED~ (BLACKSTAR X TSUBAKI AHEAD!)

~TSUBAKI POV~

Me: Hey Kid, where do you want this box of streamers?

Kid:*stops ranting about symmetry for a millisecond* Over there in that corner *continues rant*

We were throwing Soul a surprise party, Blair told us he has been very depressed being away from Maka, poor thing. Well, Maka is a lucky girl to have SOME romance in her life… I mean I care for Blackstar, but he is too dense to care about anyone but himself.

Kid: hey, Tsubaki… Is Blackstar alright?

Me: What?

Kid: He….Well… Are you two dating?

Me: No….

Kid: Oh, well, um he totally does NOT have feelings for you!

Me: What?

Blackstar: KID, YOU IDIOT! *COMES OUT OF NOWHERE*

Me: ….

Blackstar: Tsubaki I-

Patty: He's coming!

Liz: Everyone hide!

Kid: In a symmetrical fashion!

Apparently Patty taught a duck to grab something of value in Soul and Maka's apartment and run into the store, so I guess that's how we were going to lure him here. I run behind the table and crouch there, Patty turns the lights out and someone bumps against me.

Me: Oh, sorry.

Blackstar: Listen, Tsubaki I-

*Soul walks in*

SURPRISE!

~TIME SKIP TO PRESENT TIME~

*EVERYONE IS HAVING FUN AND BLACKSTAR CORNERS TSUBAKI*

Blackstar: Hey, Tsubaki I just wanted to say I really like you and not just because you are the only one to put up with me but you also make great food and are really pretty and-

I give him a big hug

Me: I like you too Blackstar

At that, he scooped me up in his arms, bent me over backward, and gave me such a movie-star kiss that I expected both of us to fall backwards, but we didn't. Everyone started clapping and the guys were congratulating Blackstar and the girls whisked me away for details, it was a perfect evening.

~SOUL POV~

I was congratulating Blackstar on his accomplishment, they make a great couple; I was so happy until all the girls got a text about Maka meeting a surfer dude. I approach Liz and ask her about it, she hesitates and shows me a pic of Maka in a dress looking gorgeous with a guy with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Me: ….

Liz: She met him in the hotel and they really hit it off

Me: …

Patty: Oh, he's HOT!

ME: …..

Tsubaki: Patty, shhh!

Patty: *gasp* Maka thinks he's hot too!

Liz: Patty….

Patty's phone: ring

Patty: OHMAGOD THEY KISSED!

That's when I lost it and walked out the door and stormed home.

Liz: PATTY!

Tsubaki: Did they really kiss?

Patty: *hangs her head in shame* No….

I dialed Maka's number and waited as the phone rang.

**AGHHH IM DONE! GREAT WAY TO END A CHAPTER RIGHT? *LAUGHS* ANYWAYS, Please review and give your opinion for the pairings for the LizxKidxPatty story! So far it is tied between LizxKid and PattyxKid and HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY NELLA! NOT EVERYONE GETS A CHAPTER IN THEIR HONOR! (You're welcome!) My fingers hurt from typing, till next time BYE AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7:

Greetings to my wonderful readers! Now I need to clear something up first. My story was removed for some reason that I'm not aware of so I put it back up hopefully it will stay up. And PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER! I know a lot of people don't read the authors note, so I'll try to make this short. Patty does not make up the fact that Maka kissed Byron, Maka's text was a bit confusing but you're going to find out what that was later *laughs*  
Now for chapter 7!

Maka's POV (Before the rooftop party)

I am über nervous! Mom was a great help picking out my dress and putting on my makeup. She added mascara which brought out my eyes with some light gold eye shadow with blush and lipgloss. And as for my hair I left it down with a small portion held up by a clip, the rest flowed down while slightly curling at the ends. My dress was, of course perfect, elegant, but not too dressy. Everything seemed to be perfect, so why was I so nervous? I bit my lip as I entered the elevator.

The party is on the rooftop, right?

Well, there was no 'rooftop' button, I started to panic. So I decided to go to the last floor, the 40th floor. When I arrived I hunted the halls for a door or staircase that might lead to the rooftop, but no such entrance was found.

Maybe the fire escape had stairs that led to the rooftop!

I found one and was about to open it as a strong hand stopped me from doing so. I looked up and found myself starring into those hypnotic blue eyes.

Byron: So we meet again…

Maka: Uh yea, hi.

Byron: So are you trying to send the entire hotel into panic mode or something?

Maka: What?

Byron: If you open this door an alarm sounds.

Maka: Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't know!

Byron: *laughs* It's okay, I assume you don't know the way to the rooftop, right?

Maka: *smiles* Is it THAT obvious?

Byron: Guess so- *pretends he's holding an imaginary sword* So shall I escort thy fine maiden yonder from danger and to the ball?

Maka:*giggles* Why brave prince I shall be my honor to be escorted to the ball by thou!

Byron: So off we shall ride into yonder sunset!*And holds her hand and they walk to the rooftop*

*When they arrive at the party*

Maka: Wow, this is so cool!

Byron: Yeah, here let me introduce you to everyone.

*Byron introduces Maka to everyone*

*Maka is having a good time*

Macy: So Maka, do you have a boyfriend?

Maka: No :(

Macy: Any crushes?

Maka: Well, I do have one but he thinks I'm a flat chested bookworm.

Macy: Oh girl, don't even think about it for one minute! That bastard is so dead If I ever meet him. *makes a fist* You are beautiful and intelligent and if he still thinks that after I'm done with him he is so not worth it!

Maka: :) Thanks Macy, you're a good friend. I don't need someone like that!

Macy: Damn right! *punches the air*

*Byron comes over*

Byron: Sorry Macy, but can I steal Maka for a few minutes?

Macy: Sure, *looks at Maka* see? You're getting over him already! Go get 'em girl!

Maka: *blushes*

* Byron leads her away from the group towards the dance floor*

Byron: What was that all about?

Maka: Nothing. *blushes*

Byron: *bows* May I have this dance?

Maka: *curtsies* Of course, but you lead.

Byron: Okay.

*They dance comfortably for some time in silence*

*Suddenly Byron twirls Maka and brings her in closer earning a blush. They both move in closer... And closer and just when Maka was about to close the gap his phone rang and he apologized and she took this as a good opportunity to text her friends in a chatroom*

Bookgurl: OMG, I'm at the party!

Girafferox: Shut up!

Lizzie15: Details. Now!

Flowergoddess: That's awesome! BTW Blackstar and I are together!

Bookgurl: ! I'm so happy for you!

Flowergoddess: Thnx, now we need deets about your surfer lover!

Bookgurl: Well, he's superhot and I'm sending u some pics

Lizzie15: OHHHHH, he's FINE!

Giraffesrox: Wowww Maka!

Flowergoddess: Nice catch Maka!

Bookgurl: And get this, we kissed!

Lizzie15: OH MY GOD NICE GOING GIRL!

Giraffesrox: U GO GURL!

Flowergoddess: ! CONGRATZ!

Lizzie15: How was it?

Bookgurl: Well, I NEARLY kissed him...

Giraffesrox: Don't worry ur gonna get there!

Bookgurl: Thnx guys, g2g ttyl

Maka closed her phone just as Byron was returning from his phone call.

Byron: Sorry about that…

Maka: *smiles* It's okay.

Byron: So, *pulls her into a dancing postion* where were we?

Maka: Right here.

She was just about to close the gap when her phone rang

Maka: Ugh! Sorry, one second please.

Byron: It's okay, I'm not going anywhere.

I check my phone and Soul was calling I pick up and about to explode

Maka: What?

Soul: Hello to you too…

Maka: Sorry, look I'm in the middle of something important here so I'm just going to call you back

Soul: Like what? Snogging a surfer?

Maka: ...

Soul: That's what I thought!

Maka: How did you know?

Soul: Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.

Maka: Well, maybe I am progressing in my relationship with Byron.

Soul: I bet he needs glasses.

Maka: No, he doesn't!

Soul: Bet he's a nerd!

Maka: You know what? I have better things to do than arguing with you.

Soul: Fine then, have fun making out with a nerd!

Maka: For your information Byron is not a-

Soul: Whatever, I don't need details on your stupid crush..

Maka: Why?

Soul: What?

Maka: Why are you such a jerk? Can't you just be happy for me?

Soul: I'm just saying who would want to date YOU? I mean you're... YOU!

Maka: *hangs up*

I storm over to Macy and tell her everything

Macy: Oh girl, that bastard ain't worth it at all!

Maka: What am I going to do?

Macy: I have an idea!

Macy grabs Maka's phone and tells her to go over to Byron and kiss him and she'll take a picture and send it to Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Blair. So that way Soul was bound to hear about it.

I walk over to Byron

Maka: I'm really sorry about that…

Byron: *smiles, pulls her in and wraps an arm around her waist*

Maka: ...

Byron: You know, you are really the most beautiful, funniest and smartest girl I have ever met.

He closes the gap, this time there were no interruptions. Of course, Macy was behind a plant snapping away and recorded the whole thing.

I smile into the kiss and for the record, Byron is the best kisser ever! We stayed like that for a few minutes. And when we were done we were gasping for breath. I untangled my fingers from his hair but he didn't remove his arms from my waist. We pressed our foreheads together.

Byron: So...

Maka: So...

Byron: Are we a couple now?

Maka: *smiles* I guess so * and pulled him in for another kiss*

Macy was still recording the moment, and when they parted she stopped and ducked into the bathroom and Maka shortly followed.

Maka: And there...

She pressed send

Soul's POV

I was in a rage after Maka's phone call, what does this bastard have that I don't? Of course, I never did get a good look at the damn son of a-

Blair barges in

Blair: OH MY GOD!

Soul: What?

Blair: *gives him a disgusted look*

Soul: WHAT IS IT WOMAN?

Blair: What you said to Maka.

Soul:What? The truth?

Blair: Soul, that stuff that you told her was horrible!

Soul: She's probably exaggerating…

Blair: She accidentally recorded the conversation on her phone and when you hung up she was so upset that she sent it to us girls….

Soul: So?

Blair: I know how you feel about Maka...

Soul: ...

Blair: That stuff you said is unforgivable!

Soul: Really?

Blair: Your insults have gone too far this time.

Soul:...

Blair: And I think you deserve this!

Soul: What?

Blair: *wordlessly holds up her phone and shows him the pictures and videos*

That bastard is so dead if I ever meet him!

Blair: Are you happy?

Soul: No.

Blair: She is dating him…

Soul:!

Blair: That's what you get, Soul. Now she's someone else's …

And with that the magical cat woman gets up and leaves. Leaving a heart broken Soul behind. You never really know what you have until it's gone..

Wow this chapter was tense! And I wrote this all in a 2 hour car trip to Austin! WHOO! *does happy dance* and don't worry guys Soul and Maka DO end up together. Hope you liked it! REVIEW! Peace out ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLOO my darling readers! It'd your lucky day;**

**I'm putting up TWO chapters this time!**

**Yes, you wonderful Soul Eater lover! TWO chapters!**

**And just so you know, this is a freaking DRAMA BOMB!**

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 8  
_**  
~Soul POV~**_

This can't be happening... Why did I do that? Maka probably hates me now;

she probably won't talk to me and give me the cold shoulder and- Wait... If her boyfriend lives in California then there is a good chance if she likes it there... SHE MIGHT MOVE TO CALIFORNIA!

You have to be joking! This is so not cool! I need to get her back!

I run to pick up the phone and punch in Maka's number. It first goes to voicemail; I'll keep calling until she answers.

_**~Maka POV~**_

I'm on cloud nine! Byron is the best boyfriend ever, not to mention the sweetest.

The list can go on and on. I'm so glad I'm finally over Soul, I bet that jerk won't even care when he sees those pictures!

But more importantly, I don't care, because I have the best boyfriend ever.

I'm meeting mom for lunch later,  
She said she has some important news.

I meet her there and she looks pretty serious.

Mom: Maka dear, so glad you could join us.

Maka: Us?

_A middle aged man emerges from the shadows  
_  
Mysterious man: Hello, Maka.

Maka: Um. Hi.

Mom: Maka, this is Jeff, your stepfather.

_WHHAATTTT!?_

Maka: m-my WHAT!

Mom: Your stepfather.

Maka: Of how long?

Mom: 8 months

Maka: How? HOW COULD YOU?!

Mom: Maka, honey try to see-

Maka: You have your OWN family?

Mom: Maka honey-

Maka: NO! You kept a whole different family from me!

Mom: I wanted to wait for the righ-

Maka: Do I have any step siblings?

Mom: Yes...

Maka: Who?

_My anger was rising_

Mom: Byron honey?

_Byron comes out  
_  
Byron: hey maka

_!  
_  
Maka: YOU KNEW?

Mom: Yes...  
_  
She replied quietly_

Maka: *_pointing a finger at Bryon_* DID YOU KNOW?

Bryon: No.

Maka: I'M DATING MY STEPBROTHER!?

Bryon: Yeah, um Maka? Um, do you want to continue this relationship?

_I cannot believe this  
_  
Maka: I don't know... Do you?

Bryon: Yes.

_I smile at him and scowl at my mom  
_  
Maka: Can we do long distances?

Bryon: Maka, I would go long distances even if you lived on the other side of the planet.

Maka: Good, because I'm going home.

Mom: WHAT?

Maka: Yes! On the next plane.

Mom: If that's what you want, dear.

Maka: Yeah... I need time to think.

*ring ring*

Maka: *sniffling*WHAT!

Soul: Maka, you can't stay at California, I don't want you to leave and I'm really sorry for insulting you I didn't mean it and I want to apologize and I think you're not ugly and dumb you're actually the opposite and if you leave I'm going to lose my meister-

Maka: SOUL!

Soul: What?

Maka: It's okay, I'm coming home..

Soul:!

Maka: Yeah...

Soul: Why?

Maka: I'll explain later, bye.

Soul: Bye.

I hang up but the phone rings again, I pick up not bothering to see who it is.

Maka: WHAT!

_I screamed, with a tone that even surprised me._

Soul: Um Maka, I just wanted to know what time you're coming back….

Maka: I don't know-

Kami: Maka honey, I know this is hard on you and all but

**I'M** the one who's paying for the plane ticket and I say you're

going home **tomorrow** **after** I explain all this, and if you still want

to go… you can.

_I guess by this time Soul overheard Mom's outburst._

Maka: I'm coming home tomorrow at noon, bye.

That's when I hung up.

_**~*time skip* (at the hotel)~**_

I decided to listen to Mom's lame story when we got back,

I was still disgusted with her but she wouldn't pay for my

ticket if I didn't.

Mom began to talk, "I meet Jeff at a business meeting,

And his wife left him and his children for someone else.

Our hearts were broken at the time, we soon became good friends and after a month we got hitched. I didn't know how to tell you,

but when you meet someone who is fit for you it doesn't matter

how much time it took or how broken your heart is, it's just fate."

"Are you done?" I asked coldly

"Yes" she replied softly

"There is a flight at 7:30am; if I leave then I'll arrive at one"

"Honey, I-"

"Mom, I understand but I just want to go home right now, I'm not mad but I'm broken. I need to think about a few things"

"Is one of those things Byron?"

"I can't date my step brother even if he's perfect."

"Honey, you have no idea how grateful I am to you for giving up your love life for mine." Giving me a hug.

_**~long time skip to the airport~**_

_I didn't want mom to come with me, but it was also because she had a meeting to attend, let's just say the goodbye wasn't so heart warming_

Me: "Byron…"

Byron: "Yes?"

Me: I can't date you anymore.

Bryon: I knew you were going to say that.

_He looks really sad_

Me: Is it that obvious?

Bryon: Yeah, but can we still stay friends?

Me: Yes.

*gives him a bone crushing hug*

Bryon: Hey, my brother, well really our brother, lives in Death City.

Me: Really?

Bryon: Yeah, his name is Robert.

Me: Cool, maybe I'll go meet him sometime.

Bryon: Bye.

Me: Bye.

_I give him one last hug and kiss and board the flight._

_**~Soul POV~**_

I'm so relieved Maka is coming home tomorrow, if only it was tomorrow already.

"YAHOOOO!"

_Ugh, not him, not now_

"IT IS I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! I HAVE COME TO CHEER UP MY UNWORTHY FRIEND WHO IS GETTING OVER HIS BREAKUP!"

"What are you smoking? I didn't breakup"

"YOU WERE REJECTED!"

"What? No, I wasn't."

"Dude, don't deny"

"I'M NOT DENYING!"

"So, you ARE saying you were rejected." He smirked

"So, why are you here?"

"To help!"

"How are you going to help? I don't need-"

*RING RING*

"Hold on Blackstar, that might be Maka with her flight time" I said reaching for my phone.

"NOPE!" he said before throwing it into the goldfish bowl Maka won from the carnival.

"WHAT THE HELL BLACKSTAR!"

"The first rule of moving on is to avoid contact so you can rid her of your mind." He explained

"THIS ISN'T HELPING!"

"Don't worry, I called back up"

"What?"

"HELLO!"

_Kid barges in_

"Oh no."

"Oh yes!"

_**(BTW this takes place some hours before Maka is supposed to come home but Maka got an earlier flight time and with Soul's cell destroyed (courtsey of Blackstar) so how will she contact him? ^.^)**_

"It's high time you get off your lazy butt and go

live your life." Kid pointed out.

"LET'S START BY LOOKING FOR EVIDENCE IN MAKA'S ROOM TO GET OVER HER!" Blackstar yelled.

"WHAT?!" screamed Kid and I.

It was too late, Blackstar was already in Maka's room throwing stuff around.

_**~Maka POV~**_

I spent the entire plane ride bawling my eyes out and when we landed I called Soul to come pick me up but it went straight to voicemail.

"_Hey, this is Soul I'm not here right now, probably 'cause I'm fighting kishins, HA, I know right how much cooler can I get? Anyway leave a message and I'll get back to you"_

_**~meanwhile at the apartment~**_

_**In the gold fish bowl**_

_*ring ring*_

Goldie the goldfish: The heck?

*_ring ring*_

Goldie the goldfish: Is this some kind of joke?

_*ring ring*_

Goldie the goldfish: GOLDIE CHOP!

*_sizzle sizzle*_

_**~back to maka POV~**_

Okay, so I guess I need to call a cab now, Soul is so dead

when I get back. So I called a cab, which I spent the entire

time bawling my eyes out…again.

_**~Soul POV~**_

Blackstar is jumping around Maka's room and when he finally finds her diary he began to read, no _scream it._

"_THE HUMAN SOUL CANNOT TELL WHAT THE HEART CAN,_

_AS THE WEEPING WILLOW CRIES DARKNESS SHROUDS THE EYES. DEATH WILL NOT HIDE THE WORRY AND HURT IN THEIR HEARTS. SKULLS CRACK WITH EVERY BLOW THE KILLER GIVES AND THE COMPANION CRIES WITH HAPPINESS AND STABS THE KILLER THROUGH THE HEART AND FALLS AND DIES A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH._

"Phhh, WHAT A NERD" I exclaim

Kid starts to cry "How beautiful, it has 58 words, SO SYMMETRICAL!"

"SEE SOUL? SHE'S JUST A NERDY, GOTH BOOKWORM!"

"Yeah, I guess she is." I agree

"HEY SOUL, LOOK AT THIS." Blackstar screams holding up one of Maka's bras.

"PHH KID! LOOK AT THIS! A PLUS, IT'S A RIOT!"

"IT'S PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL! 8 SMILES ON THE LEFT **AND **RIGHT!" Kid cries.

I start to laugh, mostly because Blackstar was putting it (the bra) on imitating Maka

"STOP DOING THAT! THAT'S NOT RIGHT! YOU'RE BREAKING THE RULES! FUN IS BAD!" he scolded Kid, who was on the floor laughing holding his stomach

"So, this is what you did when I was gone." Said a quiet voice

Everyone turns around and there she was, green eyes swollen from crying, fresh tear marks on her cheek and the thing that hurt the most was that she wasn't doing anything about it.

"Um, Maka we-"I tried to explain

"No, I've had enough, you win, I lose. Now get out. _Please" _she begged.

Maka never begged like this, she never admitted defeat and she NEVER cried.

We did as she told and got out only to let her slam the door in our face.

"Well that didn't go well." Said Blackstar, still wearing Maka's bra

Sobbing could be heard behind the door.

I kicked Blackstar and Kid out of the house and tried to talk to Maka.

"Maka?" I called out softly

"What?" she asked

"I'm sorry it was Blackstar, he-"

"No Soul, I heard what you had to say, I was there THE WHOLE TIME, WATCHING HOW YOU RIDICLED ME. TALKING BEHIND MY BACK, LAUGHING AT ME, PRYING THORUGH MY PRIVACY, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU NOW, not now."

I went back to my room, thinking how I could make this up to her and fell asleep.

_**Please don't hate me! I promise the next one will be better! And since this is chapter 8 kid will do the honor**_

_**Kid: *squeal* yay! Koolkat19 does not own Soul Eater and please review and if you are a Harry Potter fan too check out "witches and wizards at DWMA?" by koolkat19, REVIEW!**_

_**GOOD JOB KID! KK BYEEE **_:)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello! It's me again! So I would just like to say that this is going to get better so chill out, **_

_**and if you like harry potter please check out my other in progress story **_

"_**Witches and Wizards at DWMA?" I don't own Soul Eater.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**~Soul POV~**_

I have no idea how I'm going to make this up to her; I can _hear_ her sobbing from here.

Guilt overwhelms my heart; I really screwed up this time huh?

I guess I can't do anything about it now, might as well get some sleep.

_**~with black star and kid~**_

_**In kid's Limo**_

Kid: "Poor Soul, he must be getting a hell of a beating now huh?"

Blackstar: "hmm."

Kid: "what's wrong blackstar? You're pretty quiet, what's up?"

Blackstar: "I guess it was seeing Maka like that, you know she never cries

Never in the 10 (eh, I'm making this up) years I've known her, never has she cried."

Kid: "Don't worry Blackstar, she'll get over it"

Blackstar: "maybe…."

Kid: "your stop is here, see you tomorrow."

Blackstar: "thanks for the ride Kid, catch you later."

Blackstar steps out of the limo and heads towards his apartment,

he fumbles with his key and lets himself in.

"Tsubaki, I'm home." He calls out, its times like these that he lets his guard down.

"Hi Blackstar, did you have fun at Soul's house?"

Tsubaki asks her back to him while she was washing dishes in the kitchen.

"It was okay, Maka came home." Blackstar mumbled.

"Really? That's great, was Soul happy?" Tsubaki chirped

"Um you can say that…" Blackstar said.

"Okay then! Now, do you want some cookies Blackstar? I made them the way you like."

She turned around.

Her eyes were cheerful for a second, then darkened.

"Yea, that sounds good Tsubaki, thanks." Blackstar said, oblivious to the storm approaching.

_Okay guys so this is when tsubaki goes on a rampage, get ready for it._

"Tsubaki?" asks Blackstar, turning around to face her.

Her face was hidden by her bangs; her fists were clenched and shaking with anger.

"Hey what's wrong Tsubaki?" asked Blackstar, concerned.

That's when she cracked.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING A BRA!"

She explodes with a voice that startled herself.

"GOD DAMMIT BLACKSTAR, ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME? YOU DIRTY BASTARD! WHO IS SHE?"

she was now holding him up by his shirt shaking him vigorously.

"Tsubaki, calm down I can explain." Said Blackstar, clearly afraid.

"IF YOU DON'T TALK NOW BLACKSTAR I WILL CUT YOU UP INTO A MILLION PIECES AND FEED YOU TO THE DOGS" She growled.

"Tsubaki, let me down and I'll explain everything." Blackstar whimpered, 'I'm afraid of my girl friend, how UN godly' he thought.

She complied shortly after letting go of her death grip on his shirt letting him hit the ground with a thud.

" I was trying to help Soul get over Maka, so I went through her stuff and found her bra, put it on and starting imitating her when she came home early from her trip catching us in the act and started crying and Soul kicked us out."

Tsubaki was quiet for some time, she got up and smiled at him then unexpectedly kicked him in the head, then hugged him.

"That was for making fun of Maka, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." She growled into his ear.

"How can I not forgive the most intimidating girlfriend ever?" Blackstar laughed.

She released him from her hug and glared at him.

"Now go apologize to Maka."

"Cant, Kid said we should give her some space."

"Hmm, alright. Come on, let's go eat some cookies." She pulled him to his feet.

Blackstar smiled and head towards the kitchen, where he ate so many cookies that he got sick.

Not to mention a lecture from Tsubaki.

I guess you can say Blackstar learned a few things that day.

Tsubaki IS capable of cussing

He will never eat another cookies again

He has the most awesome intimidating girlfriend ever

(but that's what makes her so perfect for his godliness)

His apology to Maka must be worthy of a god

Soul is in deep crap

_**~okay now back to Maka POV~**_

I think I just cried all the fluid out my body,

if I don't drink something soon I'm going to get dehydrated.

So I creep out of my room, being cautious to not step on creaky floor boards on my way to the kitchen.

I turn around and then I saw a flash of white, then everything went black.

_**~Soul POV~**_

I couldn't sleep so I went to the kitchen to drink some milk when I saw Maka;

she looked so pale and weak.

She turned around and looked at me through half lidded eyes and passed out,

I lunged out to grab her right before she hit the floor.

I guess I should try to get her to the couch or something,

I successfully propped her up in sitting position with her head falling over at an unnatural angle.

"This isn't going to work" I said out loud, instead I laid her down.

In the process my hand brushed against her forehead which was burning up.

Hmmm maybe I should make some soup or oatmeal… I want to be there when she wakes up.

After 30 minutes of _trying _to make soup for Maka at 3 am I finally got it right.

Wait, I need to make this look like I _really_ put effort into this,

I mean he did but just to give it that extra 'oomph'. He brought out a blanket to cover her up in, put a cold towel on her head, and sat inform of her wait for her to wake up.

_Oh wait... Maka is sick... better break out the sick kit before she wakes up... this is going to be fun._

_**~Maka POV~**_

I smelled something really good, I wanted to wake up but I just felt so _warm_ and cozy right now,

I finally crack my eyes open and I found Soul staring at me.

He didn't say anything at first, he just kept staring at me and then finally brought a

spoon full of delicious soup to my lips, and I didn't want to open my mouth.

He rolls his eyes "eat up, do you know how worried I was?

I just wanted some milk and I find you about pass out!" he wasn't giving up was he?

I open my mouth to protest to the fact that I am capable of feeding myself but my stomach loudly protests and he just shoved it into my mouth. I swallow and glare at him,

"I can feed myself thank you very much."

He raises an eye brow, "oh?"

"Yes Soul, I'm not a 5 year old."

"I'm aware."

"Ugh just hand me the bowl, I'll eat it."

He look amused, "so Maka, what are you going to hold your bowl with?"

"My hands?" I look down and I'm tightly wrapped in a blanket, I try to free my hands but I freeze, metal?

He handcuffed me? HE HANDCUFFED ME?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH HERE?"

"I'm trying to get you to eat; I know how stubborn you get when you're sick Maka."

"SO YOU HANDCUFFED ME!"

"Yes it appears that way."

"Soul, YOU IDIOT I WOULD HAVE EATEN ANYWAY!"

"You're not listening." He said bopping me on the nose, he's certainly enjoying this.

"What?"

"You're_ sick_ Maka."

"Oh."

"She gets it!" Soul chuckles

"But I'm NOT eat that foul-GURMPJFLDK"

That's when he shoved medicine into my mouth, gross.

"You can thank me later." He smirked, oh how I've missed that smirk.

(btw if you still don't get it, Maka will NOT eat medicine so the only way Soul could get her to eat it was to handcuff her and shove it in)

I was still sputtering and trying to get the awful taste out of my mouth, it was revolting.

"Will you UN cuff me NOW?"

"Not unless you promise to stay and actually listen to me."

"Are you trying to apologize?"

"Yes, now I'm going to UN cuff you but _please _listen to me?"

"Fine, but if it sucks I'm leaving."

He sighs and pulls out a key then pulls the blanket off me and UN cuffs me. I rub my slightly red wrists, and look at him. He looks like he could use some sleep, he looks me in the eyes and begins.

_**BWHAHAHA HOW EVIL AM I? REIVEW!AND IF YOU LOVE HARRY POTTER CHECK OUT**_

_** "WITCHES AND WIZARDS AT DWMA?" BYEEE AND REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello! It's me again, I don't feel like writing a authors note right now, I don't own Soul Eater enjoy!**_

_**Maka POV**_

So Soul starts to talk, I guess I don't have much of a choice do i?

"I'm really sorry about what I said, I missed you a lot and what you saw was Blackstar trying to cheer me up."

He looks really sorry, but I'm not letting him go this easily

"Hmm Blackstar owes me a new bra…" I said earning a chuckle form him

"I didn't mean what I said, I wasn't thinking right, and it was uncool of me." He looks down

"It was really uncool." I agreed

"Do you forgive me?" he looks up making a puppy dog face

"Soul, I forgave you a long time ago, I realized that there are much worse things people can do." I said

What is this? Am I falling again? That's impossible! I should be crying over Byron not making up with Soul!

But you can't stay mad at him for long…

"Maka?"

"hmm"

"Why were you crying? What was wrong? Did that bastard hurt you?" He growled

"No, I broke up with him." I mumbled

"Why? Did he do something?" He demanded

"No, it was something he or I couldn't help… it was out of our hands…" I said, the pain rising up again

"What?" he asked more softly this time

"Can you let me go now?"

"What was going on Maka?"

"I'll tell you later, not now." I said faking a yawn

"Alright…" this clearly wasn't over…

"Wait, can you let me out now" I pleaded

"Hmm no, your nicer like this." he smirked

"Shut your face and get me out of here, I won't repeat myself." I threatened

"Fine, don't get yourself into a twist." He grumbled while searching for the key in his pocket but then stops,

and looks panicked

"What did you do?" I asked with fear rising

"Umm, Blackstar loaned me these after you last got sick but warned me that there is

no key and I was going to have one made but," he rambled

"SO IM STUCK LIKE THIS!" that idiot

"Well, I can try something." He said

"WHAT!" I demanded

"Just, hold still." He said nervously and leaned over and pulled my covers off, what is he doing? Then he turned

His finger into a mini scythe but without the handle and broke the cuffs.

Alright, now that's over with but why is he blushing? Oh, so just because we're close he's blushing? BAH, what a wimp.

I stretch and then unexpectedly tackle him to the ground and re cuff him, but I kind of forgot something but he doesn't seem to notice or mind.

"Should have seen it coming…" he sighed

"Hmm, now this is for cuffing me and this is for insulting me." I said tickling his sides

"AAA NO FAIR! SO UNCOOL! AAHAHAHHA" he pleaded

"Alright, and this is for not picking up my calls." And leisurely walked back to my room

"Heyyy, Makaaaaa!" he called out

Oh this is fun.

_Click._

Oh shit.

Either Soul figured out the cuffs were broken or turned into a scythe, either way I was done for

He started to evilly chuckle

RUNNNN!

I made a mad dash for my room and made it inside and slammed the door shut and reached for the lock but then noticed his foot was in the door

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shtishtshitshtishit_

"Ohh Makkaaaaaaa!" he mock called

"ngh, noooo!" I desperately tried to shut him out

"Come on Maka we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He chuckled pushing it again

Yup, I'm dead

Then he was half way in so I made a backup plan

"You can't hide from me!" he hollers and shoves again that when I let go and he comes crashing down just as I moved and ran to my closet franticly closing the door.

I peek out and he was still on the floor, is he hurt?

"nnnhhhh…. shit" he swore trying to get up but fell down again

OMIGOSH HE _IS_ HURT!

"SOUL!" I help him up, shit this is my entire fault!

"Maka?"

"I'm so sorry, now you're hurt we need to call a doctor!" I run to the phone

"WHATS DOCTOR STEIN'S NUMBER!" I yell out loud

"Maka…." He call out softly

"Yes?"

"My arm…I can't feel it…. Can you make a temporary cast?" he asks

"Sure." Okay so what do I need to make a cast?

"Here, hold still." I instruct using a ruler and an old jacket

Then he smirks

"What's so funny?" something is wrong with this guy

"To easy." That's when he attacked

"AAAAAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHHHA" I CANT BREATHE!

"See Maka? This is what happens when you mess with me." He pinned my hands above my head and ticked me mercilessly but he knows me too well and had my legs trapped as well.

"Makaaaa?" the door opens

OH CRAP

~With Sprit Albarn~

Sprit was walking to his precious daughter's place to check up on her hearing that she was back in town after going on a vacation with Kami

"Hmm, she will like these books I got for her and a strawberry cake." He said approving the gifts he hired Patty to buy to her liking with a giraffe key chain as the bribe

"What's this? My Maka's apartment is unlocked?" he said

He walks in and the sound of banging and movement was coming from her room

Then a sudden eruption of laughter, her laughter

"That's what happens when you mess with me, Maka." Was that her filthy partner? What is he doing with my Maka?!

"Makaaaaa?"

I open the door and there he was, pinning her to the floor and the room was a mess.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Papa, I, we, ummm."

Normal POV

So basically, Sprit was freaking pissed and blew his top

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" he screams

"Papa, he was tickling me…" she stops realizing how strange that sounded Soul noticed it too and snickered

"YOU SHUT IT! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

Maka gives him a "oh no you di-nt look"

"Umm, not you honey, I was talking about this _fool_" he says jabbing a finger towards him

"Look, it was totally innocent, Soul took care of me and gave me soup alright?" she tried to explain

"Maka, honey, I love you but how the hell does this guy go from nurse to molester just like that?" he asked with disbelief

"uhg! He wasn't molesting me!" she threw her hands up in disgust

"Maka I know what I saw and I,"

"YOU SAW NOTHING! NOW I'VE HAD IT PLEASE LEAVE!" She yelled

Soul was taking a nap, the moment Sprit entered he dove under the covers (the tickling had moved to the bed)

"Fine…I love you… here I got you some gifts…" he mumbled handing her the peace offering

"These were bought by Patty" she concluded

"How? No they weren't….." he nervously laughed

"The books are on giraffes and the cake has a giraffe on it…." She mumbled

"Umm, bye now sweetie love you!" he said running out

"But Papaaaaa, Soul was only tickling meeeee." He mocked poking a head out from under the covers

"Shut up" she mumbled, a visit from her dad put her in this kind of a mood

"Awww, come on Maka" he grumbled

"This isn't over" she said and tackled him once more and they picked up where they left off

"AAAAAAAHAHAMMAAAKAKAAAAAAAAA AAAA." He laughed and flipped her over and then stopped to look at her

Her hair was a mess and her face was red, probably that was the same situation with him

"Careful now, we don't want the neighbors to think that you're molesting me now do we?" she smirked

"Hmm, guess you just have to keep your big mouth shut now?" he said and commenced the tickling

~Soul POV~

Ha, revenge is sweet, now that the old man is gone we can resume.

I can see why he was kind of worried,

Maka was in a tank top and shorts and well I'm in my regular stuff.

"Soullllll stttoooopppp." She pleaded, Ha like that's going to happen

"No way Maka."

"Nooooo, I meaaan like sttooppp now!" she demanded

"MAKKAAAAAA CHOP!"

Shhhiiiiiiiiiitttttt

Why must it be me who gets stuck with the violent bookworm?

"When I meant stop, I meant stop." She panted

"Well sorry about that."

"Want to eat giraffe cake for breakfast?" She smirks

"Do you even have to ask?" I smile

"Alright, more cake for me."

She says getting up but kind of couldn't mostly because I was pinning her down

"Move, Soul." She growls

"Hmmm, do I get cake?"

" %$^&# #$%^#$%^&#$%^&^%$#$%^%$# !"

"You just HAD to kick me in the balls didn't you?" I swore

"Sorry Soul, want some cake?" she giggled as she stuffed my mouth with cake

"OHH, IT'S ON!"

"Is that a challenge?" she asks

"Hell yeah." And that's when I found out that Maka doesn't like cake on her face

This is going to be fun

_**Hmm sorry guys, that wasn't as long…yeah… if you like Harry Potter check out "witches and wizards at DWMA?" Yup,… that's all bye :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi! It's me again! Sorry I'm late, I'm going to wrap this story up soon okay?**_

_**I don't own Soul Eater**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**~SOUL POV~**_

After our very amusing breakfast (which was basically Maka and I having a cake fight)

"Hey Soul, you could at least help me clean you know?" growled Maka hunched over a bucket of soapy water

"Yeah, yeah I'm cleaning, hold on."

I continued cleaning frosting off the wall

_**Big time skip**_

Maka's been doing a lot better these days, she's smiling more and actually been socializing with the gang more and looks happier.

Although, she still hasn't told me why she was crying… every time I asked she'd blow me off and change the topic.

Oh, and she also forgave Blackstar after he screamed out his apology on the roof top.

_**~Maka POV~**_

I think I'm over Byron and my mom, but why do I feel so guilty?

I mean, as much as I hate to admit it, I only went out with Byron to get over Soul…which never really did happen.

I mean a lot has happened, Blackstar apologized to me…if that's what you want to call it.

He stood on the roof and screamed.

_FLASHBACK_

'I APOLOGIZE TO MAKA ALBARN FOR STEALING HER SMILEY FACE BRA AND ANNOYING HER!"

'Blackstar get off the roof!'

'HUH?'

'Fine,I accept your apology just come down!'

'ALRIGHT, HERES YOUR BRA BACK!'

'ugh'

'MAKA WHY DOES THAT FILTHY SWINE HAVE YOUR BRA!'

'Oh crap'

_FLASH BACK ENDS_

Ugh, anyway Soul just asked me if I wanted to hang at the mall with him later, I invited everyone else too.

It's going to be the first time I went out in weeks

So I need a great outfit!

Yes! A great outfit is the key to feeling great, now the only problem is what do I wear?

_After rummaging through half the closet…_

YES! PERFECTION! MWHAHAHA!

I finally settled with a white lacy skirt (the same length as the one I usually wear)

a striped navy and white tank, I also took a denim jacket along if I happen to get cold.

I was walking out the door when I stopped and thought,

"Hey, if I don't wear any cute accessories with this super cute outfit it would be an insult!"

Okay I I'll wear this silver Pandora bracelet from mom, that cheap but adorable jeweled star clip,

and those bejeweled flats with that braided ankle bracelet!

I can't wait to see his reaction!

Oh! And I'll wear my hair down and slightly use my curler to make waves at the end,

yes, it will look natural…and he won't suspect a thing! IM A GENIUS!

_**~SOUL POV~**_

Usually I don't like to go to the mall but since it's to help Maka recover from whatever the hell happened in California.

I still have to figure out a way to get it out of her.

So I decide to wear a blue shirt of my favorite band and some cargo pants without my headband.

I grab my wallet and step out and knock on Maka's door, ugh she takes forever to get ready, but then I stop.

I guess I should grab a soda because I know this is going to take forever, so I turn around and walk to the fridge.

And guess who was bending over rummaging in the fridge, yep, it was her, so I sprouted a nose bleed and ran away before she noticed.

Why did I sprout a nose bleed?

I mean she wasn't wearing anything slutty, so what? Is my brain screwed?

I better wipe blood of my nose, before she notices.

God that was close, which was not cool at all!

"Maka?" crap, my voice shook

"Soul? Is everything okay?" she asked walking into the living room taking a long swig of her soda

"Yea everything's okay…why?" I inquired

"You sounded worried."She stated and took another swig nonchalantly

"Ph no I didn't" I scoffed

Crap she's on to me…

"MakaaAaAAAAaaaa?" she imitated

"Shut up I do not sound like that." I denied crossing my arms with a scowl

"Whatever you say Soul come on, you took forever to get dressed."

Laughed Maka grabbing the bike keys and tossing them to me… and they hit my squarely on the nose

Okay I lost major cool points for that

"Are you okay?!"giggled Maka

I didn't answer.

I was yelling at myself, mentally of course.

_It went like this._

'DAMMIT SOUL YOU NEED TO MAN UP AND MAKE SURE SHE HAS A GOOD TIME!

AND TRY TO REBUILD THE COOL POINTS YOU LOST!'

_End of mental pep talk_

"Soul?"

"Eh?"

"Are you okay? Maybe we shouldn't go, you look pale." She said worriedly studying my face

"I'm fine! Come on Maka don't be uncool lets go!" I said spreading my arms in enthusiasm

She gives me a weird look, crap, I overdid it.

"Fine but you're eating a Tylenol before we leave" she stated rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

So one Tylenol later we finally got the mall (on my bike).

"Hey guys…" muttered Blackstar with Tsubaki following behind

"Whoa what happened to you?!" exclaimed Maka

"Yeahman you look beat."I said amused

"Tsubaki, will you tell them? I need some water." Said Blackstar gloomily before he left

"Alright."

"So what's up with him?" asked Maka

"He stayed up all night playing video games and has a headache but when I asked him to stay home he

was muttering something about a god having to protect his goddess." Smiled Tsubaki slightly blushing

"Does he call falling asleep with his head on the water fountain 'protecting his goddess'?"

asked Maka pointing to Black star snoring away while water soaked his hair and into this mouth which made a gurgling sound.

"Oh Black star…"giggle sighed Tsubaki

We ended up leaving Blackstar at the mall day care sleeping with toddlers in the nap time room.

And I know what you're thinking, of course I took plenty of pictures of Blackstar sucking his thumb in his sleep!

HA, take that Blackstar!

Maka, Tsubaki and I were sitting around the fountain wait for Kid, Liz and Patty to show up.

"I'll call Liz and check up on them." Said Maka pulling her phone out of her purse

"So how's it going with Blackstar?" I asked Tsubaki

"Alright I guess, he's been a lot better after he apologized to Maka but before that it seemed something was eating him away."

She said, her eyes darkening looking off into the sea of shoppers

"Well that's good, Maka's been doing much better too." I added

"Yeah I noticed she's smiling again." Whispered Tsubaki still looking into space giving a sad smile to no one in particular

I glance over to Maka who was leaning over the fountain and smirking then doubled over laughing nearly falling in

but then caught herself and plopped down in hysterical laughter.

I was about to go make sure she was okay but then stopped, she's fine, I told myself.

"Yeah" I said to Tsubaki and grinned at Maka and she grinned back

"Liz, Kid and Patty are going to be a bit late." Chuckled Maka walking back wiping a tear off the corner of her eye

"You alright Maka?"worriedly asked Tsubaki

"Fine, I caught myself in time." Grinned Maka

"So what's the hold up with Kid, Liz and Patty?" I ask

"Oh, well Liz was trying to paint her nails when Kid barged in and she screamed and then her nail polish went

flying onto her clothes so Patty was accusing Kid of being perverted and then he was freaking out, and well… it was funny…" said Maka

"I don't get it." I bluntly said

"Me neither." Agreed Tsubaki

"It's an inside joke."Huffed Maka crossing her arms and pouting

We exchange glances and burst out laughing for no reason in particular

"Let's hit Deathbucks till they show." Suggested Tsubaki

"That's sounds great."Grinned Maka

"I'll take our order, you guys to grab a table okay?" I suggested

"alright." Said tsubaki

Suddenly a lady came running up, she was huffing and stopped to catch her breath.

"Are you Mrs. Nakatsukasa?" she huffed

"yes." Meekly answered Tsubaki

"Your, err, child is causing a disturbance in the day care, would you kindly remove him?"asked the lady

"Of course, I'm so sorry, he is a bit active." Said Tsubaki

"I'll meet up with you guys later." She said to us then left with the lady

"Okay, and Soul, I want vanilla chai latte with skim milk." She said before turning and heading outside to hunt for a table

I stand in line and inhale the strong scent of coffee.

When it was finally my turn I wait for the cashier to look up but she doesn't, instead she asks in a monotone voice,

"Hello welcome to Deathbucks what can I do for you today?"

"I would like a vanilla chai latte with skim milk, a strawberry smoothie and a chocolate chunk shake with extra whipped cream please."

"Okay, sir anything-."She looks up and so it begins

"Oh! Um anything else sir?" she asks again with much enthusiasm

Yeah this happens alot, it take skill to brush off desperate chicks like her.

"Umm…" I look at the menu

"No thanks, that's all." I say

She writes the orders on the cups and looks up with definite desperation in her eyes

"Okay, so um what's your name?" she asks trying to pull off a sexy smile

"Soul." I simply state with no emotion

"That's a cool name."she smiles

"Thanks" no emotion is the key to not lead someone on

"Um, number?" she squeaks

"number?" I raise an eyebrow

"yes-s." she stutters

"I don't think I ever had to give my number to order coffee." I say

"Umm new rule, its mandatory." She seriously states

"May I speak to the manager?" I ask

"Um w-w-hy?" she nervously asks

"I don't want to give my number out like this, besides," I lean in

"The customer before me didn't have to give her number." I say

"…um…that will be $18.30 cash or card?" she mutters in defeat

_**I'm so cool**_

_**MAKA POV**_

Ugh I can _see _that girl flirting with Soul

I was burning holes through her head from my seat outside

"Maka?"

I turn around to see a guy, a bit younger than me, blonde shaggy hair, Caribbean blue eyes, tan skin,_ BYRON?_

"Byron?"i called out, my voice shaking, I could feel tears byt I forced the sobs down to a muffled cough.

"Um no I'm Robert, Byron's brother" He smiled, oh my god he has HIS smile.

"Oh, yeahBryon mentioned you, so I guess you're my new step brother." I forced out a smile

"Funny to bump into here, huh?" he laughed

"Yup…so um how's mom?" I nervously chuckle and twirl a lock of hair with my finger

"Oh, she's fine, I visited her last week, and she talks a lot about you…so does Byron"He said

"oh…"

"yea, he misses you a lot, he wants you to call him…It sucks that you guys had to break up because of our parents…" he mutters

"Uh huh…"

"aw come on sis, don't look blue, he really misses you,

it's actually really admirable that you gave up your love life so your mom could be happy." He says

"Thanks Robert…I mean bro..haha…" I half heartedly laugh

"Hey can I have your number? In case I ever need to get in touch?" he asks

"sure…"

We exchange phones and his screen saver was him and Byron at the beach posing with surfboards

"Thanks sis, you don't mind me calling you sis?" he asks

"No…bro" I chuckle

"See you later sis."He waves and walks away

"Bye Robert!" I say and burry my head in my hands and sigh

"Another one?"

"huh?"

I turn my head and saw Soul looking away

"Another one of your boyfriends?" he mutters

"No, he's my-."

"I don't care."

"What's wrong Soul?"

"Nothing, you can go back to your boyfriend." He growls

"What's up with you? And he isn't my-."

"I DON'T CARE, GO! GO WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND SEE IF I CARE! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR DAD"

he screams then his face has horror on it after he just realized what he said

"i-i-i-i-…" I stuttered, not knowing what to reply in retaliation to being called a whore

"Maka i-."

I turn and run away as fast as I can with the tears now freely running and the sobs racking my entire body.

"Maka! MAKA!" I ignore his calls

How could he? After everything! Ugh! There're all the same! Except Byron, he would never… why did I go back to Soul?

Byron was perfect! I should have never broken up with him, even if we were siblings

I run into Tsubaki who was with Blackstar

"HEY MAKA BOW DOWN TO–what's wrong?" he goes from god to worried friend

"Soul-he-he "I hiccup

"It's okay let it all out." Comforted Tsubaki

So I tell them everything, and I mean everything that happened these past few weeks.

"I'll kill him!"yells Blackstar

"Can I –hic- stay at your place tonight?" I plead

"Sure, you can stay as long as you like." Soothed Tsubaki

"Let's go back to your place so we can grab your clothes okay?" said Blackstar

"But he,"

"No, I'm going to make sure he won't hurt you anymore." Urged Blackstar

"Okay, thanks guys." I sniffle

"MAKA!"

Oh shit

Not him

Not now

It's too soon

"MAKA!"

"MAKA, Oh there you are, I'm so sorry I was-."

"DON'T YOU EVEN SAY ONE MORE WORD YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Blackstar?

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT HER!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"TSUBAKI TAKE MAKA HOME."

"alright."

"SOUL AND I HAVE SOME BUSINESS TO SETTLE!"

"Blackstar, you need to-."

That's all I heard before Tsubaki leads me away to the parking lot and into her car and drive to her house.

I just close my eyes and try to take a nap while Tsubaki was sputtering some colorful language.

So what now?

_**ALLRIGHTY, IM WRAPPING UP THIS STORY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, IF YOU WANT IT TO BE LONGER PLEASE JUST SAY SO ^.^ **_

_**I WOULD BE HAPPY TO COMPLY**_

_**IF YOU LIKE HARRY POTTER PLEASE CHECK OUT "WIZARDS AND WITCHES AT DWMA? "**_


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi guys, please don't hate me for not posting this week's chapter up on time, (it will be up tomorrow if my awesome beta can edit in time) I need to get some things straight.

First of all, I got 3 sets of hater reviews all sent by a guest, all 4 minutes apart.

Suspicious, right?

Well, I would like to thank SoulLove, Anonymous person, FanFicCritic (thank you so much but I already have an awesome beta, I appreciate it though) and all the other lovely reviews that made me want to bake you all cookies

I would also give a big 'GO-SLAM-YOUR-TOUNGE-IN-A-DRAWER' to JoDe, Lizxavier,and BlairBear.

Don't you dare tell me how to write my story when you can't leave a good review!

I welcome criticism but not when you assholes just go "oh your story sucks, you need help"

I know I'm not the best writer out there but could you least tell me WHAT I did wrong, or WHAT you would like to see instead of sending me a vague shitty review?!

And to Lizxavier, IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOULEATER WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING A 'SOULEATER' FANFICTION, IT'S CALLED COMMONSENSE, GO GET SOME WOMAN.

To, JoDe: could you be more specific and use some proper grammar? Is that too much to ask for?

I mean, if you're going to tell an author who has poured their soul into their work, that their story sucks and isn't funny and trample on their heart, please spell your insults right.

And to BlairBear: as I have mentioned before, TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG INSTEAD OF GOING "oh your story sucks, I'm gonna to read some other fanfic blahblahblah"

So you guys can thank those assholes for a late story, because I felt no one liked my story but my awesome beta/BFF knocked some common sense into me and so did GOOSEHAERTS.

SEE GUYS? I WAS **THIS** CLOSE TO STOPPING MY STORY!

So please think before you review, you just might crush a writers dream.

To those who already reviewed, thank you SO much, for your positive comments, I would totally give you a big hug full of cookies and rainbows.

Oh and the chapter will be up this week (blame that on algebra :P)

Hugs and cookies- KoolKat19 3

(And her awesome beta!)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys, it's me again I just want to say thank you to all those who support me and like my story, I'm planning to end this story soon but don't worry, there will be a sequel! So sorry to leave you guys hanging for like ever, lots been going on and my monster chapter for W&W DWMA which I redid like 3 times had me in a writers block.**_

_**I just think I should to one story at a time, instead of two at a time, it gets really confusing so I'll put the untitled sequel on hold till witches and wizards at DWMA is completed.**_

_**I don't own soul eater**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**~Maka POV~**_

How did my world turn upside down just like that?

I mean one moment everything was fine, just hanging at the mall then BAM everything is screwed up.

We finally pull up in front of Tsubaki's apartment, she gets out and slams the door and storms to my door and jerks it open still fuming.

"Thanks"I mutter

It's impossible to talk to her when she's like this, angry I mean.

She walks up the stairs, her steps thundering through the entire complex while I quietly shuffle behind her.

She fumbles with the keys and thrusts it into the hole and violently twists it throwing the newly installed door (from Blackstar breaking it every now and then)

I awkwardly sit on the couch and flip through a fashion magazine lying around; I wasn't paying attention, just trying to look busy instead of doing nothing.

She returns with a large container of Haagen-Dazs cookies n cream dream and two spoons.

"Eat"she orders shoving it into my arms

I comply, how it she always knows what I need?

I took one bite and as I progressed in the task the tears freely flowed down my face.

She just watched with no emotion, nodding every now and then.

After I polished the entire container she brings out a box of tissues and popcorn.

"Tell me everything." She says gently

I shake my head

"You'll feel better if you tell someone, it will take that mental pressure off" she explained

"I-I-I-I don't know!" I sobbed

She hands me a tissue

"How could he?" I mumbled

"He's an idiot" she replied

"Is that what he thinks of me? A slut?" I wail

"well-"

"After all this time? We've been partners for like what? 4 years?" I shriek

After some time she gave up trying to reply to my outbursts

I didn't blame her; I had some pretty weird questions.

"SO WHAT NOW? HE THINK HE CAN JUST DO THAT?"

"…"

"WHY DOES HE HAVE TO THROW THE TOWEL ON THE FLOOR EVERYTIME HE TAKES A SHOWER? JUST BECAUSE ITS HIS TOWEL DOESN'T MEAN OTHER PEOPLE USE THAT BATHROOM"

I'm in great need of therapy…

Tsubaki just sat there, listening to all my psychotic rants.

What a good friend.

So when my emotional rage ended she told me to take a deep breath and listen to what she has to say.

"You need some space from him; you can straighten everything out in your head and take as long as you need."

I nod

"Liz and Patty will be here soon to help, were going to have a girls night and you are going to enjoy yourself, Black star will be at Kid's place" she says

"Alright, thanks Tusbaki, you're the best" I sigh

She smirked

"But what will I wear? I mean I don't think I can fill out any your clothes" I sheepishly admit

"It's alright, Liz and Patty are taking care of that" she laughed

"So what are we going to do when they get here exactly?" I wonder

"Well, maybe we should do what we usually do, makeovers, mani pedis, chick flicks, and oh yea, major therapy" she joked

"Yea, I'm pretty messed out aren't I?" I chuckle

"Everyone is 'messed up' but you need some help to 'un mess' your'mess'" she empathized

"Here, I'll help cleaning up around here before they get here." I offer

"Thanks, that would be great" she smiled

We prepped the apartment, from the kitchen (fully stocked with snacks) to the living room (loaded with the latest chick flicks) to the bedroom (with nail polish neatly lined parallel to hair styling tools and make up)

"Do you want to freshen up before they get here" asks Tsubaki

"Sure"I say and duck into the bathroom

I was still in my navy striped tank and my lacy white skirt with visible tear marks down my face and my eyes were all puffy and my nose was red.

I look like crap.

So I wash my face and brush my hair reapplying some lotion to my dehydrated skin.

Much better, I look a bit more decent now.

_DING DONG_

Alright, I just need to let everything go and enjoy myself.

I open the door to see Liz and Patty each with an armful of magazines, branded makeup and clothes.

Kid flowed with a suit case which I'm assuming was filled with my clothes and probably symmetrically packed.

_**Normal POV**_

"Hello Tsubaki, Maka, sorry were late, these two dragged me off to the store to get the latest magazines and other things and claimed it was'sleepover essentials' well enjoy." He says before he promptly waves and leaves

"Alright girls, since we were late we should get right to the point and break out the makeover supplies" commanded Liz immediately taking charge

Once the array of magazines were neatly laid out on the floor and the makeup was added to the original stash and with music flowing from Liz's iPod the four girls sprawled out on Tsubaki's water bed.

"Hey Tsubaki?" mumbled Liz through a mouthful of chips

"Yea Liz?" said Tsubaki in the middle of filing her nails

"Since when did you get a water bed? I mean I'm pretty sure it wasn't here the last time we had a sleepover" crunched Liz

"Well, you see, Blackstar has this tendency to jump on my bed whenever he barges into my room and water beds are a bit more durable than the average mattress, and there a umm comfortable." Awkwardly explained Tsubaki

"mmhmmm right" chuckled Liz

"What?"Tsubaki asks

"noooothing"smirks Liz before returning to her careful magazine examining

Tsubaki grumbles in annoyance and goes back to shaping her nails in a precise oval

Maka looks around and smiles, Liz was on her stomach and Patty was cutting out people from magazines and pasting body parts on paper to make a'franked stein' model if you will and Tsubaki was on her back holding up a single nail to the light for inspection, she was sitting criss crossed hugging a fluffy pillow to her chest.

"Hey Maka, you might want to change into something more comfortable."Said Liz looking up

"Okay"she replies

Liz and Patty showed up in their pajamas, both wearing oversized matching t-shirts over loose sleeping shorts and Tsubaki changed into a comfortable floral shirt over similar shorts to Liz and Patty's.

"Your suitcase is over there, we chose some pretty cute stuff from your closet" smirked Liz just urging her to go see the selection they chose to bring.

Maka raised an eyebrow before dragging the bag into the bathroom.

She returns in a pair of short shorts (much shorter than everyone else's) and a lacy tank top

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she shrieks

"It was cute, much better than that green-yellow monstrosity" stated Liz

"Hey! I like those PJs and everything else in my bag was screwed up too!"

Liz turns herself to face Maka

"So what was all that cute stuff doing in the back of your closet?"questions Liz

"Hiding"angrily grumbles Maka

"What's the point of having cute clothes if you not going to wear them?"asked Liz

"BUT-oh whatever" surrendered Maka

"Alright, now I want some dirt on what going on" demanded Liz

"Ugh, well I met Byron's brother and he told me that Byron misses me and Soul mistook him for my new boyfriend and called me a whore and now I'm feeling guilty because I think I used Byron to get over Soul but that really never happened" she huffed

She looks at Liz who was twitching and then exploded

"WHAT?!"she booms

"Liz I-"maka started

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE? I WOULD HAVE RIPPED HIM APART THEN AND THERE!" she screams

"Liz this is why I didn't tell you before you went to pick up her clothes, you would have murdered him right there- no matter how much he deserves it" grumbles Tsubaki

"DAMMIT THAT IDIOT DESERVES TO FEEL MY WRATH!" fumes Liz making a fist then punching the water bed but her fist sunk into the fabric and bounced back over her head throwing her balance off and teetering off the side of the bed and eventually falling off.

"I told you it was durable" chuckled Tsubaki popping another chip into her mouth

Everyone laughed, except Liz who was grumbling how Tsubaki should get some carpeting to cover the cold tile while rubbing her bottom where the tile made the most impact.

"Now calm down Liz, Soul is probably giving himself a hell of a beating right now and really doesn't need any more punishment "gritted Tsubaki trying her best not to agree with Liz and go murder the idiot

"But he still deserves it" mumbles Liz, trying to recover from her fall

"Right, but Liz, we arranged this sleep over to help Maka get over the jerk, so we should really get off this subject" whispered Tsubaki while Maka was distracted by Patty who was showing off her creation

"You're right… sorry. Let's get this party started then!" she cheered before turning the volume up on her IPod

"Come on Maka, you're getting a full makeover!" she urged and dragged poor Maka to Tsubaki's fully stocked vanity

"Eh? I don't need a makeover!" she protested

"Oh come on Maka, you'll feel better!" she said rummaging through the drawers

"But Liz!" she whined

"Oh come on- Tsubaki I need you help!" she called out roughly pushing Maka into the chair

Maka sinks down into the chair while Liz and Tsubaki plot their evil ways carefully selecting different brushes and colors, both grinning knowing that this was a rare thing for Maka to give herself up to their ways.

"Don't make me look to weird alright guys?" she pleaded but knowing it wouldn't do any good

"Let's use this pallet!" exclaimed Liz

"Nah, that's too dark, she needs to look more cheerful not Goth"retaliated Tsubaki

"Hmm okay, but what about the Smokey eye look?" offered Liz

"Oh, how about using that with a lighter color mixed with a gray?"compromised Tsubaki

"Perfect!"clapped Liz

"So what shade of eyeliner should we use?"

'_This is going to be a long night…'_ thought Maka grimacing, knowing exactly what she had coming

"Alright Maka, close your eyes" ordered Liz and glided a freshly sharpened Midnight Black eyeliner from Mac along her eyelash border

"Wow Liz, you're doing it perfectly symmetrically." Admired Tsubaki

"I guess living with Kid has rubbed off on me" she murmured perfecting her work

"Mmhmm"hummed Tsubaki dipping a brush into some foundation and rubbing it into Maka's skin

"What?"asked Liz moving on to the other eye concentrating on her task.

"nooothing"teased Tsubaki

"Whatever"huffed Liz admiring her handy work.

The'torturing' continued for about 10 more minutes, Maka's hair was curled and her skin glowed.

"Done"sighed Liz stepping back

"At last" chuckled Tsubaki stretching her stiff muscles

"How does it look?" asked Liz handing Maka a mirror

She looked into it and gasped, her skin was flawless, her eyes sparkling, her hair glossy and in place in flirty curls.

"I-I-Love it!" she gasped

"You're welcome" laughed Tsubaki blowing on a brush watching as the excess powder settled onto the vanity

"A job well done my friend" congratulated Liz, patting Tsubaki on the shoulder

"I'm beat, let's break out the soda and chick flicks." Yawned Maka

"Agreed, I'll go make more popcorn." Offered Tsubaki

"Add some melted butter on it Tsubaki, time like these it's okay to pig out a bit." She grinned

Maka gaped at her; never had she thought would she see the day Liz Thompson, the girl who counts her calories as often as she changes outfits, would willingly eat fatty food.

The girls carried some bottles of nail polish and what was left of the snacks to the living room and laid it out on the rug.

"Which movie should we watch?" asked Patty rummaging through the legendary stash of movies courtesy of Liz, strictly for sleepover purposes only.

"This one?" suggested Tsubaki holding up a romantic/supernatural comedy

"NOO! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF ALL THE GHOSTY MOIVES!" wailed Liz snatching the DVD out of Tsubaki's hands and into the trash can

"This one?" innocently asked Patty holding up an R rated movie

"WHAT?!"shrieked Maka and Tsubaki who immediately twisted towards Liz who was blushing like mad.

"I-um forgot to take that one out too." mumbled Liz

"This one!" said Maka and held up a romantic/comedy

"Perfect!"cheered Liz

"Sounds good to me" agreed Tsubaki

"Nice pick Maka" smiled Patty

Maka inserted the DVD and fell back onto the couch loudly munching fatty popcorn along with Patty, Liz and Tsubaki.

The movie started and one by one the girls fell asleep after sometime.

First it was Patty who was exhausted from her sugar high, second Tsubaki, and Liz and Maka were awake.

"Hey Maka?" mumbled Liz almost asleep

"Hmm?"she replied also drifting off

"I want you to know that I've been thinking and you should take Soul back, but be sure to give him a hell of a time till he grows a pair to confront you kay?" she muttered

"Sure Liz, and thanks, you guys are the best." Yawned Maka

"Anytime"Whispered Liz before falling asleep

Maka lingered on a bit before slowly drifting away when a cold hand clamped on her mouth.

She jerked up wrestling with the person; it was too dark to see his face.

He effectively tied a handkerchief to her mouth and picked her up while she was thrashing around trying to wake up the girls, but no to success

Whoever her captivator was somehow knew she couldn't STAND this weak spot on her ribs and had no choice to go limp.

Her kidnaper was headed towards Tsubaki's apartment window where there was a fire escape, he/she set me down and turned and light on.

"You've got to be kidding me." was all she could say when she saw her kidnapper

_**Please don't kill me! I know I updated late and this is a cliffhanger but it shouldn't be that confusing, I think you guys know BTW I will not be updating for some time, school is being just frustrating, so consider this sort of a mini hiatus (probably 4 weeks at most, ha jk maybe 2 weeks so hang in there ^.^)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**HOLY CRAP GUYS ITS BEEN A WHILE, anyways I'm not going to keep you waiting too long.**_

_**KoolKat19 does not own Soul Eater**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**Previously…**_

_The movie started and one by one the girls fell asleep after sometime._

_First it was Patty who was exhausted from her sugar high, second Tsubaki, and finally Liz and Maka were awake._

"_Hey Maka?" mumbled Liz almost asleep_

"_Hmm?"she replied also drifting off_

"_I want you to know that I've been thinking and you should take Soul back, but be sure to give him a hell of a time till he grows a pair to confront you, kay?" she muttered_

"_Sure Liz, and thanks, you guys are the best." Yawned Maka_

"_Anytime"Whispered Liz before falling asleep_

_Maka lingered on a bit before slowly drifting away when a cold hand clamped on her mouth._

_She jerked up wrestling with the person; it was too dark to see his face._

_He effectively tied a handkerchief to her mouth and picked her up while she was thrashing around trying to wake up the girls, but no to success_

_Whoever her captor was, somehow they knew she couldn't STAND this weak spot on her ribs and had no choice but to go limp._

_Her kidnapper was headed towards Tsubaki's apartment window where there was a fire escape, he/she set me down and turned and light on._

"_You've got to be kidding me." was all she could say when she saw her kidnapper_

Soul turned on a lantern that he grabbed from the kitchen, adding a dingy light to the otherwise dark fire escape.

"Hey."He muttered

She gave him a look and prepared to scream but he shoved his hand to her mouth only letting a soft squeak escape.

"I'm sorry, I know I was uncool." He says looking away

She twists her hand up prying his hand away from her mouth and pinning him to the ground with his hands behind his back in a flash.

"You really think a simple 'I'm sorry Maka and I was uncool because I don't have a brain' was going to cut it?" she hisses

"Well-um, yeah?" he squeaks towards the end as she tightens her hold

"Well think again." She chuckles in a very Medusa sort of way, which was really freaking out Soul.

"Maka-can you please let go?" he pleads

"Give me five good reasons why." She demands

Soul rolls his eyes and gives in to her childish demands but apparently took too much time thinking because his arms were once again twisted around making him let out a strangled cry.

"AUGH-well for one thing, you're going to break my arm and well you can't have a one armed death scythe and I really want to apologize and believe me Blair, Blackstar, and Kid have been putting me though hell." He says wincing slightly

"And? That was only two." She points out

"I got about 7 bruises from Blackstar beating me up and then 1 more from Kid because it wasn't symmetrical and you doing this really isn't helping. Not only have they been reminding me nonstop but I have been beating myself up too." he whispers at the last sentence

"One more that was only 4." She whispers loosening her grip

"I think the reason why I did that was because I was jealous of Byron and the other guy." He says knowing that he won.

"That wasn't a 'guy' that was Byron's brother- MY brother." She whispers letting go completely shoving her face in her hands

"WHAT?"screams Soul

Maka only sobs into her hands

"Maka, you dated your brother?! HE was your brother?!" he yells

"I didn't know, we didn't know, we broke up because I wanted Mom to be happy." She openly sobs

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks softly

"Because I would seem so slutty- you saw what-"

"Maka, you broke up with your first boyfriend because you didn't want to ruin it for your mom." He comforts pulling her into his arms

"But I only dated him because I wanted to get over YOU!" she cries

Soul grins and laughs

"So you were trying to make me jealous!" he chuckles

"It totally worked though." She mutters

"So were good now?" he asks

"Yeah~"she laughs

"Good, I can't stand it when you're mad at me." He sighs

"Sorry for twisting your arms." She mutters

"It's okay, now why do have full make up on anyway?" he asks

"Oh, that was Tsubaki and Liz's doing why? OH NO is it running down my face? I was crying a lot- DON'T LOOK AT MEEEE!" she panics hiding her face

"You look great, nothing is wrong." He laughs

"Hmm"replies Maka before falling asleep with Soul

_**In the morning with the girls~**_

Tsubaki awakes the first and sits up rubbing her eyes; she looks around making sure all the girls are there.

She notices Maka is gone and thinks she probably went to the bathroom.

"Liz, wake up, Patty, rise and shine." She yawns nudging the girls

"HUH? I'm awake… okay never mind." Mumbles Liz before burying her head into her pillow again

"Mooooorining Tsubaki~" chirps Patty

"Liz, wake up, what do you want for breakfast?" asks Tsubaki

"Mmm waffles~" mumbles Liz through her pillow again

"Alrighty then, Patty can you go see why Maka is taking so long in the bathroom?" asks Tsubaki getting up heading to the kitchen

"Okay~"smiles Patty

She skips to the bathroom and finds that it is empty including the other guest bathroom too.

"Tsubaki, Maka isn't here." Says Patty

"Huh?"asks Tsubaki confused

"She isn't here." Concludes Patty

"Hey guys, the door is wide open." Reports Liz walking in from the living room

"WHAT?!"shrieks Tsubaki running to the door

"It looks like it was picked." Observes Patty

"How do you know?" wonders Tsubaki

"The scratch marks on the lock, the person did it blindly in the dark with a pin like thing with black paint- you can see the marks here."Points out Liz

"What the hell, so Maka is missing and the door was picked at night."Exclaims Tsubaki

"Maybe we should call the guys, to see if they heard anything." Suggests Liz

"Can we eat first? I'm hungry." Whines Patty

"Alright, we have tell Kid and Blackstar what happened." Muttered Tsubaki resuming her cooking in the kitchen

"Do you think Maka is okay?" asks Liz

"I hope so, how can someone just kidnap her like that, without us knowing, or her waking us up!" wondered Patty

Tsubaki drops her spoon

"Guys…"

"Yeah?"

"My lantern is missing." She says

"Yea so what?" asks Liz

"I keep that lantern by the back door if I ever go out there to get laundry at night…" she says trailing off in though

"Sooo?"asks Patty

"What if…" says Tsubaki and opens the door

The three step out into the fire escape and find a comfy Soul and Maka huddled up with the missing lantern next to them.

Tsubaki walks over and calmly pries Maka out and hands her to Liz and starts kicking Soul repeatedly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Exclaims Soul

"Give him a few from me too!" laughs Liz helping a drowsy Maka up

"THIS IS FOR HURTING MAKA, THIS IS FOR BEING A JERK, THIS IS FOR SNEAKING INTO MY APARTMENT, THIS IS FOR LETING MY LANTERN STAY ON ALL NIGHT, AND THIS IS FOR LIZ, AND THIS IS FOR BEING A DOUCHE, AND THIS- well I just feel like it." She hisses kicking him in the ribs and hitting extra hard at the end

"I'M SORRY ALRIGHT?!" screams Soul

"Okay, would you like to join us for waffles?" asks Tsubaki sweetly like she normally does

"Waffles sound good." Muttered Soul picking himself up and following tsubaki inside

"So you guys made up?" asks Liz while pouring syrup over her waffles

"Yup, we're good now." Smiles Maka

"You know, you could have waited till morning to talk to her instead of kidnapping her." Points out Patty

"I guess, but that's the more boring way." Bluntly says Soul

"We'd better go home after breakfast, I have something I need to do."Says Maka helping Tsubaki clean up

"Okay, I'll help you gather your clothes." Offers Liz yawning and ends up coughing

"You okay Liz?" asks Tsubaki

"I don't feel great, maybe I should go home too…" she grumbles, wincing as she notices how sore and scratched her throat was.

"Here, I'll

So Maka and Soul were back in their apartment

Soul was taking a shower; Maka decided it was the perfect time to make a call.

She presses dial and hold her breath

"Hello?"

"Byron? Hi, it's Maka." She says trying to sound happy

"Hey Maka, what's up? I haven't heard from you in forever."

"Well, I was a bit busy, I ran into your brother the other day." She said changing the subject

"Oh yeah, he told me, so how you been?"

"Good, what about you?"

"Alright, Mom and Dad have been doing well."

She kept quiet

"Maka?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, I'm sorry I avoided talking to you." Confesses Maka

"It's okay, but promise that you'll talk to me more often okay?"

"Promise."Smiles Maka

"Well I have to go now, talk to you later, and take care sis." He said and hung up

She threw her phone on her bed flopped down.

_**Maka POV**_

What does it mean?

"…_and take care sis."_

Should I be relived or not?

I mean at least he isn't mad at me…

I guess it's for the best, we should pick up with a siblings relationship.

I think I should apologize to Robert too… for being so out of it while talking to him.

I guess fixing my problems isn't that bad…

_**Back at Gallows Mansion~**_

Kid steps out of his room at 8 dressed in his silk symmetrical pajamas and stumbles down the stairs and plops into the kitchen chair.

Liz was standing there preparing breakfast for Kid (she and Patty returned at like 7 and Kid only eats Liz's cooking because she does it symmetrically unlike the cooks)

(Patty went out with Crona)

"Morning Liz." He greets

"Morning."she barley mumbles not looking at him

"Liz?"he asks craning his head to get a look at her face but had no luck

"Hmm?"she hums

"Are you okay?" he asks

"Fine."She replied

"Really?"he questioned

No reply

"Liz you're not fine." He states

No reply

"Liz, I know because you're in your pjs." He states standing up

"So?"she asks turning raising her eyebrow, exposing her red nose and her audible hoarseness (is that a word? o.0)(yes it is a word, it wouldn't be on spell check if it weren't..)

"PJs you wear in winter, the fleece ones, complete with socks and gloves."He says yanking her sleeve back to reveal fuzzy gloves

"You're sick." He says again for confirmation

She grumbles something but it was just probably to clear the phlegm in her throat.

"And your making me breakfast, you're supposed to be at Tsubaki's!"he exclaims

"WHAT THE HELL KID, I'M DOING SOMETHING OUT OF MY WAY FOR YOU AND YOU'RE MAD AT ME?!" she exclaims but ends up in a coughing fit

He winces and pats her back; she swats it away and turns the stove off.

"Make your own damn breakfast." She grumbles in between coughs and shuffles to her room

Kid sighs as he watches her leave and glances at the perfectly symmetrical waffle.

_**Liz POV**_

That bastard, I'm coughing senseless and can barely feel my nose anymore.

There was a knock on my door- eight knocks actually.

"Whaaaat!"I croak out

"Liz?"asks Kid sticking his head in

I glare; I'm not wasting anymore of my limited voice on replying.

"I'm sorry, I really appreciate it, I was just mad you were out making food when you should have been resting." He says hanging his head

I smile but erase it before he brings his head back up.

I nod and bring my hand up to my throat and give him puppy dog eyes.

He laughs and says "Alright, I'll get you some water."

The water was accompanied with cough medicine, magazines and more tissues- the soft ones, how thoughtful.

It took some persuasion to make me drink the medicine but afterwards I was sucking on cough drop after cough drop flipping through a magazine and Kid was there the whole time. Reading his book and occasionally handing me a tissue if I started sniffling.

After sometime I felt sleepy and before I felt asleep I heard Kid say "this is what happens when you refuse to take your flu shot." I slept with a smile on my face

_**Tsubaki POV**_

Well all of my guests left, I guess I can sit down and have I nice cup of Jasmine tea while I read my novel.

I settle myself down in the balcony which I haven't opened in weeks after I forbid Blackstar to yell out his presence every morning.

The cozy area surprisingly didn't have any bird poop anywhere, the plants were not dead but

Flourishing and growing out of their pots.

Setting my tea down I open my novel which I never did start and began reading.

I read for about an hour when rapid knocking came, I was at a good part and didn't want to stop reading but then the door crashed.

I sigh and put my book down thinking it would be same if I didn't finish it, considering I would never again get the opportunity.

"TSUBAKI WHERE ARE YOU!" yells Blackstar

"I'M OUTSIDE!" I reply

He steps out and yawns

"Sorry I'm late Tsubaki, I was picking up my latest manga." He says in triumph holding up a crumpled magazine

"It's good you're taking interesting in reading." I smile

"Do you want to read together?" he asks

"Um, no thanks I don't like-"I start

"I mean you read your book and I'll read mine- you seemed pretty sad you had to stop reading." He says sitting down in the opposite chair

"Yeah, that sounds nice." I smile

It was most peaceful afternoon in a long time.

_**Mehh I really wasn't feeling this chapter… lots of LizxKid for no name and this chapter is updated before my two weeks and one hour especially for LOW59 ;)(lol sorry,I'm actually like 1 day late .) and some TsuStar for moi editor (you are most welcome Nellie) my next update isn't going to be soon because of stupid finals :P but I will try**_

_**Anyways, love you all please review ;)**_


End file.
